


Taken

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Taken Willingly [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, Mind Games, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "You can take me, but you can't break me."When Robb Stark's eldest sister, Alanna Stark, is taken captive by Tywin Lannister it seems that the Old Lion takes the war one step further.





	1. Chapter 1

Alanna Stark sat in the chair in the middle of Lord Tywin of House Lannister's war tent.

The long dark haired woman was covered in mud from being chased through the woods and tackled to the ground by some Lannister army men.

Her hair looked wild against her pale skin. The bun that she once had her hair set up in behind her head was now partly fallen and a completely mess.

She was not happy that her foolishness had gotten her captured. She cursed under her tongue that Tywin Lannister, the Old Lion, would no doubt use her against her younger brother Robb Stark in an attempt to turn the tide of this war.

"So, mind telling me what you thought you were doing roaming the woods by yourself in such a careless manner?"

Tywin questioned the dark haired woman that sat before him.

His guards had mistaken her for a man at first. She had taken to a shirt and trousers with high boots as she frolicked through the woods and had gotten captured.

"Hunting, my Lord."

She said strongly.

She had heard the tales of Tywin Lannister, from his beheading of the Targaryen family to the wealth he sat upon at Casterly Rock. She knew well that there was one thing that she man like Tywin Lannister wouldn't stand for; weakness.

She would show him none as she sat there alone in his tent watching him watching her closely.

The old lion shifted slightly in his chair. His body leaned to the left side of his chair as he sat there studying the young wolf before him.

She showed no fear as did her stunning blue gaze.

She reminded him much of her late father.

"A woman hunting? Surely there are plenty of men around to do such a task? After all, your brother does possess twenty-thousand of them."

Tywin mocked attempting to get under the woman's skin.

But she didn't budge. She wouldn't give into his silver tongue for she had one of her own.

"Yes, well, his twenty-thousand men are quiet busy killing your small spouts of men, my Lord."

Tywin's eyes narrowed for a moment as his jaw locked. The girl was witty and smart, something he hadn't expected when he seen her be dragged into his tent covered in mud with only a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Careful girl, you're witty, but don't be too witty."

He scolded, his voice deep and strong. Alanna tilted her head up a bit, her eyes never leaving his.

"Apologizes, my Lord. But I find myself a bit tested after being dragged away and held hostage by my brother's enemy."

She stated. Tywin's lips twisted upward for a moment.

"Well, perhaps if you weren't so careless, you wouldn't have gotten caught, hum?"

He watched as her bright gaze darkened with a hint of anger toward his reply.

"Yes, my fault entirely. What are your plans for me? Do you wish to behead me like my dear father? Torture? Believe you'll get information out of me?"

She questioned seeing the amusement come into play on his face for whatever it was that he obviously had planned for her.

"Dinner."

This threw her off guard. She blinked several times as her hardened frown turned to a confused one.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. And perhaps a bath prior?"

Her cold stone walls that she had placed up quickly came toppling down as she looked at the smirking Tywin who sat before her.

"I mean, unless you want tortured and then beheaded? I just figured that a bath and dinner would be more satisfying for the both of us?"

Alanna cocked a brow. She did not trust Tywin Lannister in the least bit. He was acting far too kind for her liking. He was her brother's enemy and part of the family who had beheaded her loving father for suspected treason against the throne.

"I'll have my men escorted you to a tent where you shall wash and change and then return in one hour to join me in dinner."

Tywin spoke as some guards from the outside of the tent entered.

Alanna stood up from her chair and looked to the old lion. She did not know what to say and then it dawned on her that he was waiting for her reply.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord."

She said giving a quick bow. Tywin nodded his head slowly and waved for the guards to take her to the tent.

He watched as the Stark woman left his tent and went to prepare for later tonight.

 

* * *

 

Alanna Stark felt like a trapped young wolf in the cage of the mighty and old lion, Tywin Lannister.

True she was shown no bad intent since she had been here and even allowed to bathe and given fresh clothing. Now being fed food she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the mind of one of the most powerful men in all of Westeros.

Tywin had yet to say anything to Alanna as she had entered the tent and even had her chair pulled out for her by Tywin, before taking to his seat beside her at the head of the table.

Eating in silence was putting Alanna more and more on edge as she sat there trying to come up with a plan to escape the teeth of the lion.

"I apologize for the men's clothes, not like we carry spare dresses among men."

Alanna blinked slowly, had Tywin Lannister just attempted at a jest?

She put on a small meek smile just in case. One to show that she was amused, but not one that was enough to insult him if it turned out she was wrong and he was just being serious.

"You had me brought here in men's clothing. Shows that I do not mind wearing them. But I thank you for the bath, food, and clothing, my Lord. It's very generous of you."

Tywin didn't say anything quickly after her thanks to him.

Instead he looked her over.

Her pale skin no longer covered in mud and with her long flowing brown locks actually tied up into a proper bun she did not look half as bad.

She was rather attractive -- for a Northerner.

"Tell me, what business does a woman have in the middle of a fight? It's rather foolish to even allow someone like yourself to join in such barbaric tendencies."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but my younger brother knows how good I am at strategies. Which is why I am here."

She said figuring that witty little remark would give Tywin something to think about.

Oh and it did.

She either didn't realise that she had just told him that she was helping Robb Stark plan his attacks -- or she didn't care that he knew.

Either way, he knew her worth now seeing that Robb Stark had yet to loose a battle.

"Really? You?"

"Yes, really. I'm a woman, women specialize in manipulation and planning. I'd like to say that we make some of the most tedious enemies if you happen to find your unfortunate self on our bad side."

Tywin felt his lips twitch up.

This girl was smart, witty, and had a silver tongue at best.

He honestly was starting to believe that she was helping her brother plan his attacks. Which in any case if it were true, he could not allow her to leave now.

"So, you're the one behind all the planning then? The voice while your brother is the muscle?"

Alanna didn't speak after that once she realized what Tywin was getting at and the position she found herself in now.

"If I say yes, Lord Tywin, will you have me killed?"

She asked lowering her silverware and looking at Tywin in the eyes. The old lion held his gaze as he looked into the icy blue eyes that she possessed. He found himself thinking about her question.

"No. It would be a waste of talent that the Lannister army cannot afford to loose."

Her eyebrow arched a bit as she looked to Tywin.

"So, instead of death I am to be your prisoner? Tell me the difference, my Lord, I'm afraid I can't tell myself."

"Would you rather be killed?"

He questioned quickly, how own brow arched high on his thin and old face. Alanna looked at him. There was something in the pit of her stomach that warmed her body.

The sad thing about it was she didn't know if it was fear or attraction.

"No. No, my mother has lost enough family, I would not do that to her, I would not further break her heart."

She replied causing Tywin to lift his head a bit as he snorted and reached for his drink.

"Then you will work for me. If you try to escape, or attempt to kill me, then you will end up breaking your dear mother's heart."

Tywin said taking a drink out of his glass.

Alanna sat there while her gaze left Tywin's and she stared back down at her plate and sighed softly.

What had she gotten herself into?

 


	2. Trapped

Alanna Stark didn't know what to do.

On one hand she could run and just hope that nobody would see her dashing off in the middle of the night.

But on the other hand Tywin made it very clear that he was not above killing her if she ran.

She was at an impasse.

Surely by now her mother and brother would have noticed that she had not returned and there was no doubt in her mind that they had men out looking for her.

She sighed softly sitting in her tent on the edge of her makeshift bed.

Her mind buzzing with so many "What ifs" right now that sleep was something that escaped her at the moment.

It was still outside her tent.

She could hear the breeze picking up as she sat there listening. She didn't hear much movement out where she was, but she knew that there were at least two guards outside her tent -- she could see their shadows cast by the torches outside.

Looking around as best she could, Alanna kneeled down off the bed and tried to peek under the back part of her tent.

She managed to barely pull it up right when someone walked past.

She held her breath and let the tent drop. So there were guards walking around everywhere, it was just hard to hear them.

Getting up from her knees, Alanna sat back down on the edge of her bed. She pulled her knees into her chest.

Her only hope was that her brother would sooner or later send a messenger to see if she was here being held captive.

Or maybe Tywin had sent one to Robb instead?

She didn't know. She didn't know what Tywin's plans for her were instead of just holding her as prisoner for now.

She should have kept her mouth shut about helping Robb. She shouldn't have allowed her foolish pride to get in the way of her judgment.

Yes, she was attempting to impress Tywin Lannister, and it had seemed to work.

Never the less, now she was in the enemies tent and without her family.

So a lot of good boasting did her.

She sat there trying to figure out why she even attempted to impress Tywin. Maybe it was because he was so powerful? Maybe the fact that he seen her as nothing but a foolish little girl?

Regardless she had messed up and was now paying the price.

"Please Robb, please come save me."

Alanna begged in her mind as she sat there with her knees pressed to her chest waiting for dawn to come and hopefully, her brother.

Lord Tywin was sitting at his desk during the night working on his battle formation when a messenger came into his tent.

"Mi'lord. News from Robert Stark."

Tywin's green-golden gazed flickered up from his papers and reached out his hand. The messenger handed it off to him and waited for a moment.

"You may go."

Tywin said as he opened the seal while the man walked out of his tent.

Tywin cleared his throat and begun to read over the letter. The more he read the more his lips seemed to turn up at what Robb Stark had written to him.

Once he came to the end of the page, Twyin had a large and amused smirk on his face.

Yes, Robb Stark was playing to his tune now.

* * *

 

Alanna was called to break her fast the next morning. It was also the morning that things seemed to rapidly change for not only her, but Tywin Lannister as well.

There she sat before him at the table, he had handed her the note which Robb Stark, her younger brother, had written and sent to Tywin himself.

Her eyes scanned the parchment over and over again as her mouth dropped open slowly.

"H-How can this be..."

Her words faded off. The food on her plate long since cold. Tywin had yet to touch his food as well as he sat there leaning back in his chair, watching her carefully as her walls had fallen.

He was seeing the real Alanna now.

Much like that of a woman, he watched as her heart sank and her hands lowered the paper to the table slowly. Her eyes large and doe like at this moment. Her plump pink lips slightly parted at the suprise of the letter. Her pale skin seemingly even paler than before.

Tywin inhaled deeply through his nose and nodded his head. His brow arched while the other relaxed, giving him a rather empowered look that would seem rather curious, if it had not been Tywin Lannister gazing at her.

"Your dearest brother has abandoned you. He seems to believe that his surrender is not worth your life."

Tywin mused, reaching for his glass and sipping his wine. His gaze never leaving you.

"I can see this wasn't what you expected to hear. Hoping that your dear little brother would come to your aid? A rescue? Only to be given such damping hope as this."

"Why do you show me this, Lord Tywin?"

Alanna questioned her gaze snapping toward him. Her voice quivered but strong. She was determined to stay as strong willed as possible in this type of situation, but she found even that hard to do after knowing that her brother had abandoned her.

"Because you have a right to know."

He said simply, his voice deep sending chills up Alanna's back. She swallowed the saliva that had gathered in the back of her throat from the emotional read of the letter. Glancing down she picked up the letter between her forefinger and middle and tossed the note gently over to Tywin, having it land softly on the table before his plate.

"So what now?"

She questioned. Her eyes never leaving her plate as she spoke. Her stomach long since unable to even attempt to eat her food. Tywin leaned a bit more toward Alanna in his chair. She sat to his right, so he could be close to her for the whole note schrade.

"Sinple. We eat our food and then I have some important battle plans to attend to."

Tywin said straightening back in his chair after he spoke and picking up his fork and knife.

That's when Alanna turned and looked at him confused.

"I meant, what will happen to me?"

She reworded her question.

"Yes, I know that's what you meant, Lady Stark. I figured it obvious, but if I must explain I suppose I will."

He said as if an explanation was such a tedious task for him and one that he wished to have avoided all together. Putting his hands down onto the table, silverware still clenched in them, he looked back to Alanna.

"You will be sent back to your tent until lunch, in which then you will join me, and perhaps a few of the Lannister family council."

Alanna's breath hitched in the back of her throat. What type of game was Tywin playing at now? Surely he should just kill her now and get it over with? Robb Stark had explained that her capture wasn't a concern of his, so why keep her around?

"What? We're you expecting that I'd kill you now?"

Tywin said giving a slight amused chuckle. Alanna didn't know how to answer that, because that was exactly what she was thinking.

"P-Perhaps?"

She managed to say only for Tywin to silently scoff and give one firm shake of his head before he placed his fork in his food.

"That would be such a waste. Eat. You need your strength."

He ordered and she slowly, but sure, started in on her meal of the morning.

 

 


	3. You are the Devil

Alanna walked into the tent to join Tywin and the rest of his council for lunch. The men all stood when Alanna entered and repeated themselves when she took her seat.

She was sat beside Tyrion, the smaller man she recalled her mother trying to kill. He looked at her and she glanced at him for a moment.

"I heard you were here, my lady."

"Yes, I am here."

She said sighing through her nose as she heard the guards that had escorted her here stepped out from under the tent. She grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap as she picked up her fork and knife.

"I'm suprised your dear brother hasn't come to your rescue yet. Since, after all, it seems that your family puts such high value on everyone."

Alanna glanced over toward Tywin, who was looking at her over his glass of wine. Her eyes darted back down to her plate before she looked over at the little man.

"My brother has abandoned me. I am now at your Lord father's disposal."

She told Tyrion who then arched a brow and turned his head to face his father seemingly baffled.

"Is this true?"

"It is."

Tyrion replied. None of the other men spoke, they all either glanced at Alanna or continued eating. Ser Kevan glanced around a bit, but knew better than to speak up.

"Why on Earth would Robb Stark abandon his eldest sister?"

Tyrion questioned looking from his father back to Alanna.

"Who knows, Robert is a character."

Alanna said before sipping on her wine. A few men glanced at her, and Tywin was one of them.

"Yes. So I've heard."

Tywin said causing Alanna to look down the table at him. His voice held a tone of amusement, but weather it was amusement toward what she had said or for the fact that he found her own dismay amusing, she didn't know.

"So, what are we doing?"

Tyrion questioned looking at his father. His father gave him a type of look which made Alanna turn her gaze back toward her food.

"Well, I'm simply asking because of everything that's happened. With Ned Stark, and now Robb, we have Alanna Stark. So what are we to do with her? An exchange for Jamie perhaps?"

Tywin's gaze hardened, but of course Alanna was blind to it as she was focusing on her food.

"Robb Stark refused that offer as well. No. She is to be our guest... for now."

Tyrion raised a brow and his cup. He gave a slight chuckle and shook his head.

"And what a guest she is..."

He said before downing his drink.

* * *

It was now late and Alanna was laying there on her cot. She looked up at the underside of her tent top in the darkness. She sighed, biting her bottom lip as she laid there begging herself to not cry.

The fact that Tywin had offered her as not only a surrender, but then a trade as well, and Robb refused them both... it made her feel sick.

It made her feel like a low commoner instead of a strong and proud Stark.

Her father would never have allowed this to happen. Had it been him on the other side of those letters instead of her younger brother, she'd been home by now with the exchange of Jamie Lannister.

But no, Robb said no.

She sniffles a bit as she rolled over onto her side, facing away from the opening of the tent and pulled the blankets up further on her body.

Closing her eyes, she felt those damned tears sliding down her pale skin and she hated it.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

 

"I'm not sure I understand?"

Alanna said softly looking at Tywin. Several days had passed since she had been taken captive by the Lannister. Now it seemed that they were moving camp to Harrenhal and taking her with them.

"What don't you understand? The fact that we're leaving or the fact that you're coming with?"

Tywin questioned looking up from his papers.

It had been a rough couple of days for him. Jamie was still missing and nobody in his council seemed to really give a damn about his son. And with Robb Stark advancing they needed to move to a more secure location.

Alanna tightened the grip on her hand as she stood there holding them together in front of her.

"The last."

She said watching as Tywin stopped writing down whatever it was he had been working on when she entered the tent. He sighed deeply and leaned back straight in his chair.

His jaw wiggled around a bit before it set. Alanna felt as if she had been put on the spot the way Tywin's strong gaze roamed her body for a moment before landing on her own eyes.

"Because I say so."

He told her. Alanna's jaw set and Tywin noticed. The silence set in and he watched as her throat bobbed a bit as she swallowed. However, Alanna didn't find the silence the problem, it was Tywin's gaze.

The old lion had the most transcending gaze she had ever seen on anyone -- beautiful almost, if it wasn't so deadly.

"How long am I to remain your guest?"

"Until I find another purpose for you."

"What you mean to say is until my usefulness has ran its course. When my brother dies, can I expect the same?"

Tywin arched a brow. Her voice was strong and her head held high. He lowered his head a bit, eyeing her from his slanted gaze.

"You believe your brother is going to lose."

"Tyrion once told me that a Lannister always pays their debts. Yours is to kill my brother. As much as I hate to admit it, Robb will die by your hand one way or another."

Tywin couldn't help but find a slight amusement from the young woman before him. She was young, yes. But she was also oddly wise for her age. She was certainly far smarter than his own daughter that much was certain.

He looked at her for a moment longer before he stood up from his chair. Her eyes watched him as he walked to a small side table that stood against the wall of his tent that held a jug and some glasses.

Tywin poured one glass and then turned on his heels and walked right before Alanna. He stopped and held out the glass for her. She looked at it before quickly looking up at Tywin.

Reaching out she took the glass, brushing his calloused fingers as she did. He then dropped his arm and returned to fetch his own drink.

"You're a smart woman. And young. Both are a deadly combination against anyone standing on the wrong side."

Tywin said turning back around to face Alanna as he took a sip of his wine. He seen that she merely held hers in both hands, holding it up around her chest.

"That being said, any man would be cautious about which side he stands on."

"Are you trying to say you want on my good side, Lord Tywin?"

"And if I do?"

He questioned leaving the witty girl puzzled for a moment. Why on earth would Tywin want something as to be her allie? True, once her brother dies, she is the next in line for the throne of the North being the eldest.

But Sansa is to marry the king, Joffery, so regardless of it, there are going to be heirs for the North that will take over once Alanna herself dies.

"When your brother dies, you'll be next in line for the North, and that power is something that our houses, combined, can use as a benefit to each other."

Alanna felt her eyes widening. Her mouth slightly agape before she shut it quickly and swallowed.

"Our houses? Lord Tywin, last I checked our houses were at war with each other... your... your grandson beheaded my father. Sansa is to marry Joffery but -- "

"I'm not speaking about Sansa and Joffery, I'm speaking about you."

Tywin snapped into the conversation. His jaw clenched as he turned and placed his cup down onto the desk, his desk. He took several steps forward and stopped directly in front of Alanna.

She tensed but only a bit. Anyone foolish enough not to in the presence of Tywin Lannister would be a fool.

She kept her eyes locked with his. His gaze was so green but laced with gold that Alanna found herself trapped in them.

However, Tywin could say the same about her own eyes. Oddly unusual for a Stark. Her eyes unlike the grayish blue, instead, blue with hints of gold of her own.

"You want me to marry one of your sons? Tyrion?"

She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Her chest heaved slowly as she attempted to keep her hands from shaking. Tywin noticed the look in her eyes, though she held her fear well, she did not hide it as well in her eyes.

"No. Tyrion doesn't deserve someone like yourself."

He told her, watching as her breath hitched and her eyes widened a bit more. It was then that Alanna broke her gaze with Tywin to place her glass down onto the desk not far from Tywin's own.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears from the anxiety that set into her body.

She gazed back up at Tywin, knowing that she had caught onto what he was suggesting.

"You tell me that you're going to kill my brother and yet in the same conversation imply that you'll have my hand?"

She said quietly looking at Tywin.

"Tywin Lannister, _you_ _are_ the _devil_."

She spat the startled news finally setting aside for her and allowing for the anger to come to a boil.

She watched as Tywin narrowed his eyes and scoffed at her.

" _Devil_ am I? Tell me, would the Devil allow you fresh clothes? A tent of your own? Food, drink... your life?"

"Yes, yes in exchange for what it is he wants."

She said quickly causing Tywin to scoff.

"Watch it, girl. I enjoy your witt, but I quickly grow tired of your silver tongue."

"Excuse me then, Lord Tywin. Allow me to take my leave. I'm sure you have much work left. After all, you're adding a plus one to your moving party to Harrenhal after all."

She said giving the man a quick bow before storming away from Tywin Lannister the proud old lion.

Not a second after she left Tywin's tent where her guards on her tail as they followed her back to her tent. By the time she arrived she was almost a sobbing mess. She managed to make it inside luckily before she broke down into tears.

She was angry. She was so angry toward her brother, toward Tywin, toward any man that had ever done her wrongly.

She sat on the edge of her cot and put her hands over her face and just cared to herself.

And several days latter she found herself roaming the desecrated halls of the blacken castle Harrenhal.

Tywin had been true to his word in having her moved along with him. The journey hadn't been as long as it had been hard. Alanna was tired, she had long since stopped crying, but she was still so tired.

It didn't help the fact that Tywin had called her to dinner again, just like he had the night prior to their move. But now being in a castle, Alanna felt more trapped than ever.

She sighed through her nose as she made her way toward Tywin's private quarters, which oddly enough acted as his meeting room for his small council of the Lannister family army.

Seeing the door open, Alanna entered the room. Tywin was gazing out the window across from the table. She looked at the fire for a moment, it was roaring in the pit off to the left of the room.

"You beckoned me, Lord Tywin?"

Hearing her speak up behind him caused him to turn around. He looked her up and down for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Yes, I did."

He told her as he turned away from the window and toward a chair that was to his right. He motioned with his head for her to approach. She blinked slowly and then stepped forward.

Even dressed in man's clothing, Tywin Lannister still treated her like the lady she had been raised to be -- and he liked to think of himself as a gentleman still.

She took a seat in the chair and looked down at her food before her. Hearing Tywin take his own seat he cleared his throat, causing Alanna to look at him.

"Have you gave anymore thought to my offer?"

He was asking about the marriage proposal. Alanna blinked slowly, her eyes starting to hurt as she looked at him. They felt heavy and tired, about the way she felt. The question didn't do much to help her either.

"The way I see it is I don't have much of a choice do I? I can only expect that if I continue to say no, you'll grow tired with me, kill me, and then Sansa and Joffery will end up taking the North."

She told him catching the slightest hint of bewilderment in his gaze from her answer.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good?"

"Yes, my father."

She told Tywin. Looking away from him for a moment Alanna sighed before looking back at him.

"If I agree, you must promise me that Sansa is protected from harm."

"Done."

Tywin said quickly slightly throwing Alanna off. How could he just so easily make that promise? Was he so desperate to secure the North that he was willing to do it?

The answer was simple. Of course he was he was Tywin Lannister, head of the House Lannister, Hand of the King, and many other titles that Alanna didn't even bother to think about right now.

No, instead there was only one thought that plagued her mind right now.

Why in the hell did she find his eyes so _breathtaking_?

 

 


	4. Dear Sister

Alanna sat in her room. Even Harrenhal felt more like a prison. As Alanna sat on the edge of her bed in her room she was thinking about Tywin's proposal that she had accepted on the terms that Sansa wouldn't be harmed.

She had already lost one sister, she didn't need to loose another. She knew Joffery was a loose cannon after the fact that he had beheaded her father and from what she had heard the rumors he had Sansa watch the whole event.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. She was still young, she didn't want to be married and used as a birthing cow to give heirs to Tywin Lannister. The man had been rather - enduring - to say the least this last week or so, but she had heard horrible stories about the man.

She had heard the song "Reins of Castermere" and she was taught about how he stormed King's Landing and beamed the Royal Family and presented them to King Robert, or late King she should say.

The man was as cold and cruel as they came from what she knew and his family no better than himself. The way Tyrion had been accused of attempting to kill Bryan by pushing him from the window of a tower.

Which was odd enough because Tyrion had always seemed the kindest of the children.

But even he was a book that you couldn't judge just by his cover alone.

Standing from her bed, Alanna huffed and sniffled as she started pacing around the room. She knew that her brother was going to die by Tywin's hands. She knew it. Even though they had yet to loose a battle yet, still -- Robb was too ambitious, he always had been ever since he was small.

Alanna hated to admit it, but her mother was right when she told her that she was the words of reason when it came to her brother. Alanna helped him be held together during their fathers beheading, even though she herself had been thrown into a pit of grieving and depression.

She was the eldest and had to stay strong for her family.

"Robert, Robert, Robert -- you've in over your head on this one."

Alanna muttered to herself as she bit her thumbnail. She moved to the window and was greeted by the crisp night air. Looking out she could see the lining of the tents of both the Lannister and Tyrell army. The torches flickered in the night showing just how many tents there were outside the castle walls.

Suddenly Alanna whipped around when she heard the door behind her open. Whoever it wasn't didn't even knock and it startled her. An intruder was the first thought that crossed her mind, and that meant that there weren't guards outside her door any longer.

But to her suprise, it was a more than welcomed guest.

" _Sister!_ "

Arya cried as she rushed into her shocked elder sister's arms. Alanna stood there wide-eyed as she looked down at Arya before she quickly dropped to her knees and took her sister's face between her hands.

"Arya! You're alive!? What are you doing here?"

Alanna had so many questioned as she embraced her distraught younger sister. She stroked the back of her head as she held Arya close.

"My friends and I were picked up as prisoners. We were brought here and then when Lord Tywin arrived I was made his cupbearer."

"Thank the Gods you're alright. But how ever did you escape King's Landing?"

"The Hound helped me."

Alanna's eyes widened. The Hound had helped her to escape? Had the whole world been flipped upside and gone mad!?

"What are you doing here? Is it true? I heard the maids gossiping about you're to marry Tywin! Please, tell me it's not true!"

Arya pleaded her hands gripping her sisters arms tightly as she pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes. Alanna blinked slowly several times before her hands found themselves on the sides of Arya's face once again.

"I was picked up by Lannister soilders when I was put hunting at Robb's camp. Tywin refused to let me leave once Robb refused his offer to take me back in exchange for his son or Robb's surrender. And I'm afraid it's true. I'm doing it to protect Sansa."

"No! You can't! You can't marry him, he's a Lannister!"

"Arya please, you must be quiet or else someone will hear you!"

Alanna snapped causing Arya to shut her mouth and drop her head. Biting her bottom lip Alanna pulled her sister into another embrace and held her for a much, much longer amount of time.

"I have to protect this family. Tywin gave me his word that if I marry him, Sansa will be protected. I thought you dead, Arya, I couldn't end up loosing Sansa as well."

She whispered into her sisters ear. Arya held tightly onto the back of Alanna's shirt and buried her head into her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Arya. I promise."


	5. More Than The Eye

"When is the wedding?"

Ser Kevan asked as he had joined Alanna and Tywin for dinner. Alanna had kept to herself mostly, only answering when spoken to at this point. Kevan, Alanna found, was much different from his elder brother Tywin.

The man would laugh and crackling a smile every now and again during conversation. And needless to say Tywin had informed his brother about the marriage.

"Once the war is over and we return to King's Landing. After that, Alanna will be joining your wife at Casterly Rock along with Genna."

Tywin informed his brother. Kevan nodded his head with a sharp wave before he looked to Alanna. He noticed the young girl's quietness all throughout dinner.

"No doubt you've got a lot on your mind, Lady Stark?"

Kevan questioned causing the girl to look up at him finally. He was smiling softly at her and the smile reflected in his own eyes. She nodded quickly before clearing her throat.

"Yes, my sister Sansa is still at King's Landing. I'm rather excited to see her again."

She said speaking only half the truth. The other half, well, it went unsaid for a good reason.

"No doubt she misses her elder sister? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see a familiar face."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Alanna said glancing at Tywin and noticing his gaze was on her. She licked her dry lips and quickly looked away and picked up her glass, rising it to her lips to drink the wine to help her dry throat.

She was anxious and it had only become worse after knowing that Arya was here and serving as Tywin's cupbearer. She couldn't help but fear for her sister's life every waking moment. Her marraige to Tywin was no longer at the forefront of her mind, her younger sister had replaced that.

"She's certainly a quiet one."

Kevan mused looking to his brother. Alanna could still feel Tywin's gaze on her as she sat there sipping on her wine and eating her food slowly. Kevan arched a brow and found amusement and slight astonishment for his brother and his behavior in watching his bride to be.

"Yes, when she's not full of wit."

Tywin said turning his gaze from Alanna finally and looking to his brother. Kevan chuckled a bit and took a drink from his own cup.

"I can hardly imagine."

He jester as the meal then fell quiet shortly after.

The three of them finished up their meal and Kevan bid them both a good night before he retired to his own chambers.

Alanna went to stand slowly, only for Tywin's voice to cause her pause in her movements.

"Wait, sit."

He said causing Alanna to do just that. Now that it was just the two of them there alone in his chambers, Alanna found herself rather uncomfortable.

"Somethings on your mind. What is it?"

Tywin questioned, his voice calm and cool while he spoke. Alanna shifted her head a bit and looked at Tywin. She wore a frown upon her lips and her eyes seemed tired, Tywin noted.

"I'm just worried about things. Silly things that I cannot control."

She told the old lion. Tywin inhaled through his nose and nodded.

"I too find myself like that at times. And when I do, I do my best to find a distraction."

He told her looking into her eyes, seeing the flickering of the flames from his fireplace being reflected in her blue-golden gaze.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but it's rather hard to find a distraction when I'm trapped in my room."

"Trapped you say?"

"The guards. I cannot leave my room unless I'm summoned by you."

Tywin hummed, his hand resting under his chin and his finger grazing his lips. He watched her closely as she looked at him.

"It's for your protection. So that I know you're safe."

"Is it? I assumed it was so that I could not escape?"

Tywin gave a small and breathy chuckle. He gave a slight wave of his hand removing it from his lips for a moment.

"Yes, well, that too."

He noted, his lips twitching as he tried to keep the smug smile from his lips, but was unable as he found the amusement once again in their conversation. He had nearly forgotten just how witty she was since he had been so busy planning this war against her brother.

"What do you enjoy doing?"

"What do I enjoy doing? You mean for fun?"

"Yes. Fun - passing the time, anything of the sort."

"Reading, my Lord."

At this Tywin arched a brow and nodded slowly.

"You can read?"

"Of course, my father taught me and all of my siblings."

"Odd for the father to teach his daughters to read."

"Cersei knows how to read doesn't she?"

Tywin was quiet for a moment as he shifted in his chair into a more up right position instead of the slightly slouched one he had been sitting in.

"Yes, she begged me to teach her because I taught Jamie."

Alanna nodded licking her lips again. She looked at Tywin, seeing that his gaze was still on her as they both sat there in the comforting silence together.

"Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"Well, you said you needed a distraction. And Harrenhal has quiet the extensive library. Surely there would be at least a handful of books in there that could keep you occupied until we return to King's Landing?"

Alanna was quiet for a long moment. She was having trouble wrapping her head around the nice gesture that Tywin Lannister had made toward her. Offering her books from the library to read at her leisure to help her keep from being board almost seemed uncharacterist of him.

But then again, her whole stay with him had been that way. From his manners toward his marriage proposal to her. She had always heard rumors whenever she would go to King's Landing for Robert's name day that Tywin was still grieving over his wife's death.

She figured this was why he always wore black whenever she had the chance of seeing him once a year as he attended the same event as herself.

So it shocked her greatly when the man was showing her a side of him that nobody else had ever seen. She wasn't even entirely sure if his own children ever saw this part of their father.

"That's... such a kind gesture my Lord, I'm not sure what to say but thank you."

Alanna said trying to still fathom his offer. Twyin gave a nod of his head still holding her gaze.

"You're welcome. I'll inform the guards that you're allowed to be escorted to the library whenever the notion hits."

He told her, his uncanny green-golden eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

Maybe there was more to Tywin Lannister than she could have ever imagined?

 


	6. Stolen

Alanna Stark felt more at ease than she had for a while now. A good book in her lap as she sat at the small table in her room. It was mid-day and her nose was stuck in the book she had plucked from the library.

She hadn't even noticed that it was past time for Tywin to fetch her for lunch she was so emerged in the book that time ticked away without warent. That was until her door suddenly opened and she jumpped due to the cause.

She looked wide-eyed at Tywin as he stood there with her door wide open and looking at her as if expecting her to be doing something other than reading. The expression on his face was nearly unreadable to her, but if she had to guess, Tywin Lannister was upset over something.

"Are you alright?"

His question came as a quick witted snap rather than concern. Alanna flinched a bit from the harsh tone of his voice.

"Y-Yes? Is everything alright?"

She questioned watching as Tywin Lannister hesitated before he closed the door slowly behind him, having them alone together in her small chambers that was just big enough for the two of them.

She put her book down onto the table and marked her place before she shut it. She looked to Tywin and watched as he walked to the window and gazed out. She was growing more confused and worried by the second. What was it that he wasn't telling her?

"Did you hear anyone pass by your room?"

His question caused her to arch her brow.

"No. But, I don't know if I would have I was focused on -- "

"Reading. Yes, I could see that."

Tywin's tone held less of a bite this time as he spoke. He spoke to her as he had been doing since her capture. His tone soft but still strong when he spoke. Finally she noticed his shoulders relaxing as he turned to look at her.

He noticed the question upon her expression. The expression of someone innocent as to what had just transpired in his chambers a few fleeting moments ago.

"What are you reading?"

He said moving the subject to a less gruesome one, trying to avoid the answer as to why he was here. The attempt on his life, a guard walking into his chambers with a small dart in the back of his neck laced with posion.

He figured that she might have had something to do with it, but the moment he seen Alanna sitting there and the worry upon her features, he knew it wasn't her who had just tried to kill him.

"Oh, eh, it's just a little bit of history."

She explained placing her hand on the cover of the book, the leather feeling rugged under her soft fingers. Tywin glanced at the book raising a brow.

"That's not just any history, that's Lannister history."

He said turning to take the seat across from Alanna. She glanced away and cleared her throat. Taking her finger she tucked some hair behind her ear before she looked back at Tywin.

"Yes, well, if I'm to marry into the Lannisters I wanted to know a bit more about what I've gotten myself into... knowing who I can trust, who I can't, who I shouldn't speak to... things like that."

She said embarrased that she had been caught by Tywin reading about his family history. He sighed deeply through his nose as he sat up straight in his chair. His arm outstretched and resting against the small round table.

"You're a very bright young woman you know that. I find it odd that you're as smart as you are and being so young."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, on the contrary it's good. Someone such as yourself is less of a worry to me, I don't have to be concerned that you'll do something stupid and ruin the Lannister name."

Alanna looked at Tywin and seen the gentle look in his gaze. It was that same look he gave her the other night when the hey spoke about the library. That same look that she swore he had never shown anyone else.

Of course why would he? He's the hey he proud lion of the Lannister family. He's ruler over Casterly Rock. He's former Hand of the King. Tywin Lannister is everything every man has ever dreamed of being. And the only way he became this way was not by showing everyone the person he was while behind closed doors.

Unlike what he was doing with Alanna Stark.

"Are you hungry?"

He questioned causing her to nod. He gave a quick and small smirk before he himself nodded.

"Good. Lunch should be ready. Come."

Tywin said as he rose from the chair. Alanna followed suit. She couldn't help the twisted feeling in her stomach. She might be playing by Tywin's rules, but deep inside she was far from given in.

She allowed Tywin to believe that she was going to go willingly along with his plans for marraige. Her mother always told her that it's best to allow a man to believe that he's the one in charge, while its really you that's the one holding the power.

Alanna wanted to believe that she had Tywin slowly turning to her tune, that maybe he'd soon trust her just a little bit too much. Maybe it would be allowing her to not have an escort to the library. Or maybe she'd be allowed outside for one day and then manage to slip over the walls and flee.

She reminded herself that the reason she had made this deal was to protect Sansa, but the wild and untamed wolf in her didn't believe for a single second that Tywin Lannister would honor that deal. Once he had what it was he wanted, she was sure that he'd kill her and her sister -- Arya as well if he ever figured her out.

When she entered Tywin's chambers for lunch she noticed Arya fleeing quickly from the table after putting the last plate down. It was then her sister gave her a quick glance before leaving the room and allowing Tywin and Alanna some time alone.

"Alanna?"

She turned, suprised that Tywin used her actual name to address her rather than her Ser name. She looked up at the taller man, who's eyes were like an ocean of green and gold. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when Tywin did the unthinkable.

His hand rested upon her left cheek and his thumb rubbed slowly across her pale skin. She blinked slowly watching as Tywin's other hand came up and took to her other cheek. With her face now firmly in his grasp she had nowhere to go.

She had no where to hide from his serious gaze -- his beautiful gaze.

"Yes?"

She squeaked out miserably. Was her sound she made even considered English? Her whole face warmed when his thumb brushed across her bottom lip slowly. It was like she was frozen in place.

Tywin took a step forward, pressing his body to hers to mold them together. Her eyes wide as she looked up at his head with decended quickly toward her.

And in that moment, in that single moment, Alanna Stark found herself having her first kiss being taken by the old lion, Tywin Lannister.

 

Alanna found her eyes fluttering shut after the initial shock finished setting in. She was hesitant about what to do, but she did her best without any experience in knowing what she was suppose to do.

She pressed her lips back slowly against Tywin's and once again, much to her shock, Tywin's hands moved from her cheeks to her mid back. He held her just as close to him as the old lion continued to kiss his future wife.

She kept her eyes closed. She had never been kissed before and allowed Tywin to take the lead doing her best to ignore the twisting sensation in the pit of her stomach.

_This is the man that is killing your family, and you're kissing him?_

Her brain told her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt the squeeze on her hips where Tywin's hands held her. Luckily for her, Tywin's kiss didn't last long and he pulled his lips from hers.

Alanna's eyes opened slowly when she felt Tywin's left hand coming up and being placed back on her cheek again. It was then that she noticed the look in his eyes, something new that she had yet to see prior or had looked over altogether.

"Apologizes, I couldn't help myself."

His voice was extremely deep and rather gruff, also something new she hadn't experienced until now. His voice sent chills down her spine causing her to shake her head.

"It -- It was just a suprise."

She stuttered causing Tywin to smirk. He seen her usual pale face was covered in a blush as his thumb moved across her skin.

"A pleasant one I hope?"

Now he was just teasing her. Alanna gave a nod because a nod was all she could give. She didn't trust her voice due to the teasing. Tywin's hands dropped from Alanna's skin, leaving the areas hot in his wake.

His smirk still upon his lips.

"Come, sit, eat."

He offered as he guided her to the table where their lunch was prepared. Alanna muttered a small thank you as she felt Tywin's hand on the mid of her back guiding her toward the table.

* * *

Later that night Alanna's head was still buzzing. There was so much running through her mind that she couldn't sleep.

She was trying to piece together what was happening.

It was all confusing to her, so much so that she was over thinking every little detail from today. From Tywin barging into her room, from their talk about marriage, up to the kiss he'd stolen from her so suddenly.

She felt her cheeks grow hot again from the notion of the kiss.

Alanna sighed and covered her embarrased face. Why was this leaving such an effect on her? Tywin Lannister was suppose to be a foul and evil man.

For God's sake he was probably one of the ones who wanted Joffery to behead her father. Not to mention he was out for the rest of her family's heads.

She shouldn't be feeling so giddy over a man that was so he'll bent on hurting her family, yet here she was without sleep late into the night thinking about the man twice her age.

The man that had children of his own that were far older than herself, and who they themselves had children.

To have her head wrapped around this was idiotic.

She sighed and attempted to close her eyes and let sleep take over her body, but the notion never seemed to come until the early morning.

Alanna felt as if she had very little sleep when she was being awoken by the sound of a tray being placed upon her small table where she normal read her books.

Opening a tired eye she seen that it was Arya.

" _Arya?_ "

Alanna questioned in a sleepy tone. She watched as her little sister refused to speak to her while she placed the plates down onto the table.

Rubbing her eyes Alanna sat up on the bed and looked at the smaller girl that seemed extreme troubled over something.

"Arya? Sister what's wrong?"

She questioned only to be replied with her glass being slammed down onto the table. Alanna's eyes widened as Arya turned to glare at her sister.

"Did you like it?"

She questioned leaving Alanna confused as to what her younger sister was speaking. She shook her head confused as she sat up fully on the bed, putting her legs over the side and onto the cold stone floor.

"Kissing him? Did you enjoy it? It seems like you did."

Her voice was snappy. Alanna sighed closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. So Arya hadn't fully left them alone like she had thought. Of course, her sister had always been quiet and the perfect spy when it came to going undetected when she wanted.

"Arya please, I didn't have much of a choice -- "

"Did you did like it?"

"Arya that's not what I -- "

Alanna didn't get much else of a chance to explain when her sister rolled her eyes and turned on her heels.

"I'll be back for the tray. Tywin is in a meeting right now and I have to get back."

Alanna watched as her sister stormed out of the room and shut the door behind her. She felt horrible about being caught in the act by her younger sister.

She knew that the girl didn't understand, just like how she didn't understand when Sansa had taken Joffery's side during the attack with the dire wolf.

Her sister was young and didn't know how things worked or the fact that Alanna had not given up even after the exchange of the kiss.

No, Alanna was actually still determined to not give in regardless of the odd feelings that came over her last night.

Sighing she stood up from her bed and took a seat at the table. She looked over her food for this morning before pouring herself some water and digging into the nice looking meal.

 


	7. Admiration

Alanna wasn't told much when she was ripped from her bed and dragged into a carriage in the middle of the night. Baffled and afraid in her night attire she was escorted by Lannister men and put in the dark carriage by herself, seconds later it was moving from Harrenhal.

Her eyes wide as she watched the large blacken castle disappearing behind her in the middle of the night. Alanna hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her beloved sister. She hadn't gotten the chance to speak to her to explain herself for her actions with Tywin.

And now she feared that she would never see her sister again.

"Where are we going!?"

Alanna called out to the footmen that walked around her carriage.

"King's Landing mi'lady."

"In the middle of the night? What is the urgency?"

She questioned not understanding why everyone had been acting like they had fallen under attack and we're now fleeing for their lives.

"Lord Tywin is a few hours ahead of us. He's fighting in King's Landing. He requested that you be brought, mi'lady."

The foot guard explained. She gazed up into the night sky seeing the multitude of stars that lingered there. Slowly, she pulled back into the back of the carriage and placed her hand over her chest. Her heart still racing from the excitement that she had experienced during her awakening.

The ride to King's Landing took several hours, and when she finally arrived it was morning. The carriage pulled into the court yard and the door opened. Alanna had managed to fall asleep for most of the ride and was jostled awake when the door opened.

She blinked rapidly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she slid out of the box she had been in since the night.

Almost as soon as she stepped out a handmade tossed a sheet over her body. She had been in a sleeping gown and it was improper to be seen as she was of course a Lady.

"Lady Stark."

Alanna looked off to the side seeing the person who had called her. She blinked several times suprised.

"Lord Varys?"

"Yes, hello, Lady Stark."

Alanna looked at the bald man in question wondering why in the world he was here. She had spoken to him several times over the last few years due to the fact that he knew Tyrion and while she visited King's Landing with her father searching for suitors, she would often come across the man.

"I heard you all fell under attack."

"That we did my Lady. But, lucky for ue, Lord Tywin and the Lannister army came to our aid last night. I was also informed that you would be making your presence known to us."

"Yes, well, I was taken captive so I don't have much choice really."

Alanna spoke as the carriage pulled away from them. Alanna started walking beside Varys inside.

"Yes, Tyrion informed me all about your capture. But, I was more suprised to find out that you're to be wed?"

Alanna swallowed as she followed Varys, her handmaid beside her, taking them both to her room - more than likely.

"Yes. I am to marry Lord Tywin in exchange for my sister Sansa's safety."

"I see. Such a brave notion."

"Brave or foolish?"

She questioned causing Varys's words to waver for a moment. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps a bit of both? But, Joffery isn't to marry your sister anymore."

"What?"

Alanna questioned stopping in the hallway. Varys arched arched a brow as he looked around to make sure there was no one else listening. Varys glanced at the handmaid and dismissed her, the woman left with haste.

"You were not informed?"

"No. No I was not when was this decided?"

"About a month ago. Joffery has instead taken Margaery Tyrell to be his bride."

"A Tyrell?"

Alanna questioned as she looked at Varys, seeing him starting to walk again. She shook her head. Why would Joffery end up marrying a Tyrell instead of her sister? How did this effect Tywin's plans? Would they even?

"Is my sister well?"

"About as much as one can imagine. It's not been easy for her since... since your father's excicution."

Alanna felt her stomach turning at the idea of Sansa being here all alone for that. The idea that she had no friends to turn to no one here to help her. She had been here all alone for so long.

But she wouldn't be alone any longer.

Alanna would see to it that her sister was being treated well and that she was protected. Tywin promised her that much at least.

Varys left Alanna in her room after the rest of their walk had been silent. Alanna found her closet to be full of dresses that seemed to be about her size. Changing out of her nightly clothes she slid on a deep green dress, it was the only color that didn't seem to have the red and golden for the Lannisters.

Once Alanna had her hair combed out she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

She called out watching the reflection in the mirror seeing that it was Tywin whom entered her room. Alanna continued to comb out her hair, untangling the rats nests that had been brought upon by the rush of last night.

"Lord Tywin."

She greeted putting the comb down and running her fingers through her thick hair. Tywin shut the door behind him and gazed at her appearance in the mirror. This was the first time he had seen her with her hair actually down.

"I see you've arrived safely."

He commented causing Alanna to actually turn around in her chair.

"And that you've found your new clothing."

"Yes, thank you, my Lord."

She replied standing from her chair. Tywin's eyes racked her body slowly. His green-golden eyes moving from her feet to her head, he drank in her appearance like any man who was attracted to a woman would do.

"I heard we left because King's Landing fell under attack? Is everyone alright?"

Her question caused Tywin to snap out of the small trace he had been in while his eyes had roamed her body. He nodded, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked forward.

"Everyone is safe. My family and yours were not harmed."

He replied stopping in front of the younger woman. She just gazed up at him, wondering if he was going to say anything further, after a moment of silence Alanna felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Good. I'm glad you were able to protect them, and my sister. Thank you."

She watched as Tywin's lips turned a little before his hand came out and swept some of her long brown hair off her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes, well, we made an agreement. A Lannister always pays his depts."

He informed her. She stood there allowing his hand to trickle across her soft skin. She enjoyed the touch of his hand against her skin. It was odd. She use to be repulsed by the man - even though he was good looking - he had taken her captive and was going to kill her brother.

Now, a little over a month later, she found herself enjoying his company. She found herself forgetting about her younger brother who had abandoned her when she was kidnapped.

Tywin Lannister had been nothing but genuinely kind to her - something she never figured the old lion to do toward anyone - and that made the butterflies in her stomach all that much worse.

Fear had set in after a while.

She feared that her plans to kill the old man and run for her life were slowly dwindling by the day, by each touch like this that he presented to her.

Each intoxicating touch that she found her body craving for more and more with each passing moment. The idea of escape fleeting each time he did something new to her or her body.

 


	8. You're Already Broken

"Sansa!"

Alanna cried out as she was rushing down the hallway. The redhead stopped and turned to see who it was that had just called out to her. The young girl couldn't believe her eyes as she seen Alanna rushing toward her in a green dress.

Sansa felt her heart ache as she turned and rushed for Alanna, leaving her handmaiden Shae standing there confused.

Alanna embraced her younger sister, holding her close to her chest and ran her fingers through her sisters hair. She kissed her forehead multiple times and held her, feeling her sisters body shaking.

"I'm here, Sansa, I'm here."

She whispered to the distraught girl. Pulling away, Alanna seen the reddened eyes and the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sansa please don't cry."

Alanna said as she guided her sister toward a nearby stone bench that was placed in the outer area of the garden. Allan caused Sansa to sit and held her sister's hand with both of hers.

"What are you doing here?"

Sansa questioned. Alanna gave her sister a soft smile and brushed back some of the hair behind Sansa's ear.

"I'm here to make sure you're safe. Make sure you're well taken care of."

Alanna explained soft spoken. Sansa sniffled and caught site of Shae coming up beside them with her arms crossed.

"This is my elder sister, Alanna. Alanna this is Shae, my handmaiden."

Sansa told the woman. Shae have a nod but didn't look all too pleased to see her. Alanna gave a quick hello to the woman before she turned back to her sister, giving her the full attention.

"Sansa you look worse for ware. How have you been? I heard that you're no longer given to Joffery."

Sansa nodded and looked down at her lap seeing her sister's hands woven around her own.

"Joffery is marrying Margaery Tyrell."

"Good. I never liked the little brat to begin with not someone I'd be pleased to call brother-in-law."

Sansa gasped a little, suprised that her sister would be so bold as to say something like that about Joffery. Her sister had never been one for sugar coating, but even this was a bit far even for her.

Their father had been beheaded by Joffery, Alanna knew this and yet she still said something like that in the middle of the hallway - abandoned or not.

"Sansa, Robb is currently at war with the Lannister, you know this right?"

She questioned looking at her sister, who nodded her head. Alanna swallowed softly and squeezed her hand.

"I was helping, I was fighting and planning with Robb when I was taken captive by the Lannisters."

Sansa looked at her sister confused.

"Taken captive? Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be locked up?"

"I am basically... Sansa, I wanted to be the first to tell you. You've had it hard and I want you to be able to understand why I've agreed to what I've agreed to."

"Alanna, you're scaring me. What is it? What's happening?"

She asked drawing her head back fearing the worst. Fearing that her sister was going to die or something along those lines.

"Sansa, I have agreed, in order to make sure that you're protected from harm, to marry Tywin Lannister."

" ** _No! No you cannot!_** "

Sansa yelled her usual soft tone raised and angery. Shae even took a step back when she heard this. She had heard rumors that Tywin had become spoken for once again, but she didn't know to who or if the rumors were true.

"Sansa, Sansa please listen to me. You cannot stay here in King's Landing surrounded by so many Lannisters without protection. The people here in court -- they aren't people to trust."

Alanna told her sister speaking from experience herself. Sansa shook her head and squeezed her sister's hands.

"You can't please."

"I must, Sansa."

She said causing her younger sibling to lean forward and rest her face in the crook of her neck. Alanna sighed and did her best to comfort her distraught sister. Allowing her to cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed.

"Shae? Would you be so kind as to prepare a snack for us in my chambers?"

"Yes, of course."

She said with a small hesitancy in her tone, but complied none the less. Alanna listened to Shae's feet hitting the marble flooring as she walked away, leaving Alanna to comfort her crying sister.

It didn't take long for Alanna to calm Sansa down enough to where she could pull the child up onto her feet and escort her back to her chambers. When they arrived, she noticed the fine display of lemon cake and other delightful snacks that had been spread out for them at the table.

Alanna allowed for Sansa to consume two glasses of wine to help take the edge off things and before long Sansa was laughing at jokes that Alanna had managed to tell. Jokes and stories from their childhood.

The good times.

Alanna finished off her fourth or fifth cookie when there came a knock on her door. She called out allowing the person on the other side to enter. It was then that all the happiness seemed to stop when the open door revealed the Queen standing there in the doorway.

Sansa quickly stopped laughing and Alanna merely continued to sip her drink.

"Your grace."

Alanna greeted sitting her cup down looking at the elder woman. Cersei gave a slight chuckle as she entered the room and looked at Sansa.

"I see you're in high spirits once again. Seems that father was telling the truth, your sister has decided to join us."

"Cersei, it's been a while."

"Indeed. Sansa, would you be a dove and excuse us? Your sister and I have much to speak about."

"Concerning?"

Alanna questioned. She had no fear toward the Queen, at least not being spoke to Tywin, prior she might have had a small chill down her spine whenever Cersei would look her way -- but that time is long since past.

"About my Lord Father."

She said her eyes narrowing slightly. Alanna sighed and glanced to Sansa and quickly became angry. The girl was nearly shaking in her boots. Whatever the Queen had been doing to Sansa made her fear the woman, and this did not sit well with Alanna.

"Sansa, return to your chambers for the night. We'll speak again soon."

"Alright."

She said meekly as she rose from her chair and scurried quickly past the queen. It was then the door was shut and that left Alanna and Cersei alone.

"What's this foolishness that I hear about you being betrothed to my father?"

"I wouldn't call it foolishness since it was his idea not mine."

Cersei scoffed as she gave a fake smile and hummed. She walked toward the table and picked up a clean glass and poured herself a cup of wine. Standing above Alanna, she sipped it before continuing.

"Look at you, you're nothing but a lowly Northerner. What could my father possibly want with you besides using you as a breeding cow?"

"Who knows. Maybe that's the only thing he wants me for since Joffery is no longer marrying Sansa. Your father wants the North, I know this, and he's taken my hand so that his heirs of Lannister will rule the North."

"You make it sound as if you expect your brother Robb Stark to die."

Cersei said her gaze looming over Alanna's. The room fell silent for a moment and Cersei just looked at the younger woman. She tapped her glass with her finger.

"You do expect your brother to die?"

"Yes. And once he does our house falls into ruin. My other brothers, dead. Jon never took our last name, my mother wouldn't allow it. Sansa and I are the last two remaining Stark's after my brother's death. I am the eldest, the rights to the North belong to me. Which is why your father is taking my hand and I will provide him heirs."

Cersei remained quiet as she listened. She couldn't believe just how smart this Stark girl was. She was certainly smarter than any of the other Stark women that was for sure, Sansa didn't even hold a candle to her elder sister Alanna.

"What's in it for you, I wonder? You seem smart, surely you wouldn't just marry my father without reason?"

"Reason? The most powerful man in Westroes asks for my hand and you think I'm going to refuse?"

Alanna questioned seeing Cersei's gaze darken as she chuckled and shook her head. Her fingers still tapping along her glass.

"He'll never love you."

"I'm not after love."

"That's good then. It will make things... less painful for you in the end."

She said putting her glass down and giving a small fake smile to Alanna.

"I'm advise you to be careful while here at court. Us Lannisters have many enemies, I would hate to see bad ill fall upon you."

"Would you? I figured you'd more than welcome it."

Alanna said causing Cersei to just look at the woman before she grinned and shook her head with a chuckle. She left the room, her warning lingering in the air.

Alanna sighed and glanced at the rest of the plate of cookies that had been left over from her and Sansa's snack time. She shook her head and picked up the whole plate.

"Being surrounded by Lannisters is making me loose my God damn mind."

She muttered as she bit into one of the two dozen cookies left on the plate that she was hell bent on demolishing herself.

* * *

 

"This is going to be my last war, win or lose."

Tywin spoke up as he entered the gardens. He had caught site of Alanna walking them from his tower and decided to grace her with his presence. Alanna turned and looked at Tywin oddly.

"Lose? Tywin Lannister doesn't lose."

She stated before leaning over and smelling the wonderful scent of the white lille that she held between her fingers. Tywin couldn't help but smirk as he snorted and walked up beside her, being as close as possible to her without actually touching.

Alanna pulled away from the flower and looked at him. She had to question as to why he had come out of his room of the hand and join her down in the garden. She heard that he had acquired his position as hand of the king once again and no doubt had to be swimming in paperwork.

"You hold me in such high regards?"

He stated looking down at her. She blinked slowly and looked up at him before turning her attention back toward the flowers.

"You are to be my husband and, aside from kidnapping me, you've been nothing but... kind toward me."

She informed him. Tywin frowned a bit. Kindness he had been yes, but he often wondered if he had been overly kind to her. It was true enough that Tywin was not known for his kindness and understanding toward others, but instead his coldness and quick temper.

Still, he found it odd when she brought it to his attention that, yes, he had been nothing but kind to her.

"You've given me no other reason to act any differently toward you. You listen, you're smart -- not something that I can say for a whole lot of other people mind you."

"Your daughter seems to think the same."

"Cersei? You've spoken with her?"

"More like listened."

Alanna sighed as she turned back to face Tywin with a sad frown. She looked up at him allowing the silence to set in for a moment before she bit the inner part of her bottom lip.

"She came to me a few nights ago when I was with my sister. She -- told me about how I was smart, shouldn't expect to have love in this marriage and to... watch my back at court due to the many different enemies Lannisters have."

Tywin for once was speechless. But that wordless emotion quickly turned to anger as he narrowed his eyes toward Alanna. She could practical feel the emotion rolling off him as he looked at her.

"She said these things to you? In front of your sister?"

"No, I sent Sansa back to her room. We were alone."

Tywin scoffed and turned around and looked in either direction of himself. Alanna just stood there watching as Tywin's jaw set into place and he gazed at her.

Her eyes widened a bit and then closed when she felt Tywin's hand brush against her face.

"Cersei is a very spoiled woman. She believes that just because she is Queen she can have things her way, but she cannot. She needs to learn her place and fall into it, just as you have done so."

Alanna opened her eyes at this looking up at Tywin.

Learning her place? He meant falling into the motions of her brother's soon death and the fact that she was to marry Tywin and give him heirs to the North. Alanna frowned a bit as she felt Tywin's warmth suddenly turn cold to her.

"You can take me, but you cannot break me, Lord Tywin."

She muttered causing his brow to arch and question her when she pulled her face away.

"I have accepted both, yes. But I know my place, and it is not where ever it is that you tell me."

She said managing to find the courage to look Tywin dead in the eyes as she spoke.

Tywin was silent for a long moment and suddenly in the blink of an eye, he had his hand lightly around Alanna's neck. She gasped, although he held little to no pressure to it he did it as an intimidation tactic.

And it worked.

Her eyes were wide and looking st him, but what he did next she certainly did not expect. He swooped in and kissed her. This was the second time he had done so to her and even this time she was still enexperienced in what to do. So she did the same as last time.

She closed her eyes and kissed back.

Her heart was pounding as she felt Tywin's hold on her neck dissappear and instead his hand slid down the front of her chest over her exposed breasts.

She gasped a bit, which unbeknownst to her would allow for his tongue to slip inside her mouth and roam her wet cavern. She blush that masked her face was horrible and only worsened when Tywin's lips left hers and his head decended upon her breasts.

A quiet yet sharp gasp slipped from her gaping mouth and her head toppled back. Tywin supported her to keep from falling into the flower bush behind her by wrapping his arm around her waist and keeping her close while he planted several quick butterfly kisses along her mounds.

But as fast as it started it ended and it ended with one last gasp as Tywin crushed her body into his own.

She was shocked as she was looking at the older man and blushing madly. She could... she could feel him against her belly, something that she hadn't expected to happen. He looked down at her, his eyes darkened over and peering into her large ones.

"Don't flatter yourself, girl. Look at you, I've already broken you."

Tywin whispered before he released her completely and left her alone in the garden with a quick hop in his step. Alanna was breathless and had an odd feeling between her legs. It was a feeling that she knew what it meant, she wasn't ignorant when it came to her body's wants and needs.

Alanna glanced around the garden and seen that she was still alone. With a heavy breath Alanna straightened out her hair and combed down her dress before quickly making her way back to her chambers.

She needed time to herself.

 

 


	9. Virgin Skin

Alanna's fingers traced over her sex. She bit her bottom lip as she found her clit and circled it with her fingers. She was alone in her chambers and of course the way Tywin had left her in the gardens had her in her current position.

She was completely ashamed of her current condition.

Tywin's voice repeating in her head.

"I've already broken you."

His deep voice replaying over and over again as she rocked her hips into her hand. Laying out on her bed she felt the coils in her stomach turning. She felt herself becoming closer and closer to the edge.

Biting down on her lips she was nearly there.

A knock came to the door causing her to gasp and bolt up from the bed. She quickly fixed her dress and made herself presentable.

"Come in!"

She called out as she sat on the edge of her bed. Grabbing the book from the nightstand quickly and opening it to a random page. Her eyes looked at the book and then up to the person who cleared their throat.

"Tywin? What a suprise."

She greeted closing her book and holding it in her lap. She attempted to keep the blush from her face, but she was sure she was failing miserably.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

He questioned closing the door behind him. She swallowed harshly when she noticed Tywin locking the door behind him.

"No, just finishing up my book."

She told him holding up the book motioning it around a bit so Tywin could see. Tywin had his hands behind his back as he walked toward her.

"Reading with quiet the lack of light aren't you?"

He questioned, his tone amused as if knowing that the book was just a coil cover up for something else. Alanna swallowed and gave him a small smile.

"Too much light distracts me. Which is why I enjoy reading at night more than any other time."

Tywin snorted and stopped before Alanna. She swore Tywin could hear her heart about to fly from her chest. He looked down at her a sly and knowing smirk gracing his lips.

"I don't think you were reading at all."

"You don't?"

"As a matter of fact I don't."

"What do you think I was doing then, Lord Tywin?"

She challenged, watching as Tywin reached down and plucked the book from her hand and tossed it onto the nightstand. It made a loud thud as it hit. Tywin's green-golden eyes locked with her blue-golden ones. She looked up at the older man, knowing that he knew. How could he not with that look he gave her.

"I believe you were touching yourself in sensual areas that are only meant for your future husband."

Alanna knew now that her face was red like an apple. Between his deep voice and knowing that she was caught, Alanna felt so embarrased.

Tywin blinked slowly as his hand came out and his fingers were placed under her chin. His lips then decended over hers and she kissed back almost instantly. Tywin pressed Alanna back toward the bed, her back falling upon the soft mattress.

She gapsed when she felt Tywin's hands moving to her waist and started to unbutton the front buttons of her clothing. Her breath hitched when he had undone the front and then worked to pull the cloth from her body, breaking away to better remove her dress.

"H-How did you know?"

She questioned needing to know how the old lion knew what she had been doing before he came into the room. Tywin's never stopped undressing her until she was completely naked beneath him.

His eyes raked up her porcilne colored skin all the way from her legs, sex, stomach, breasts, neck and lastly her face. His hand came across her cheek slowly, feeling the heat from her embarrassment.

"Because I was doing the same myself before coming here to my soon to be wife."

He spoke coolly before pulling away and unfastening his pants and pulling forth his cock. Alanna kept her gaze on Tywin, afraid to look at it.

Her mother always told her that a man's penis came in many different shapes and sizes. Some large, some small, some wide, some not. Regardless, Alanna was too green to wish to look upon Tywin's cock tonight.

"M-my Lord?"

"What is it?"

He questioned as his lips decended upon her soft flesh. She gasped and arched into him. Her fingers actually coming up and grabbing his shoulders. She moaned softly closing her eyes as her breathing was heavy and frantic.

"S-Shouldnt we wait? F-For our wedding night?"

She questioned fear sliding through her body over the fact that Tywin was indeed about ready to fuck her in her chambers prior to their marraige.

"What would be the difference between now and then?"

Tywin questioned pulling away from her skin to look at her. He noticed the worry in her expression and it was almost as if he understood to some degree what worried her.

"If you're worried about people talking _don't_ be. You're to be my wife. There's no one alive _foolish_ enough to say something disrespectful about myself or my family and get away with it -- including my future wife."

He told her. It didn't help Alanna to not be nervous. But it did calm her slightly. But that hadn't been her main concern at all, then again she couldn't really go on to say why she was worried.

Tywin wouldn't appreciate it at all.

So, she gave into the old lion and allowed him to continue with his kisses along her skin up to the point where his fingers graced her sex.

"You're soaked."

He growled, his voice even deeper than before which sent a chill down Alanna's back.

"It's -- It's because of you."

She informed him feeling his fingers dip into her sex. She gasped loudly and bucked into his fingers. Tywin's lips twitched along with his cock. He grinned against her neck while placing kisses against her skin.

Her eyes snapped shut when she felt his fingers being removed and then his cock being moved to take its postion.

His lips moved from her neck and fell upon her lips as he slid inside her. She clenched her hands tighter around him. The pain was almost too great for her to handle, she didn't understand how anyone could enjoy this type of event.

_Her body felt like it was going to be ripped in half._

 

Alanna gasped and held on tightly to Tywin. Her eyes shut tightly as Tywin grunted. He was still for a moment as he gave her time to adjust. He wasn't a very big man, but he was long. He was long enough to the point where Alanna could feel him in her belly.

After a moment, Alanna moved her hips which signaled for Tywin to start moving. Alanna sucked in a deep breath as she felt him starting to thrust into her. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at Tywin, who was now leaning up over her.

He had her further back against the bed, being on his hands and knees. He was rocking into her, watching her face change from different pleasurable expressions. He started moving a bit faster, enjoying the looks that crossed over her face.

But, Tywin's age seemed to be getting the better of him. The feelings of her walls clenching around him made it hard to carry on for much longer in their current position. He grunted, his fingers moving into her hips as he pulled away a bit.

This caused Alanna's hands to drop to the sheets beneath her and grasp them tightly. Tywin's breath hitched when he caught site of her taking her bottom lip between her teeth, a moan flowing from her mouth.

Alanna's walls clenched around him again, causing him to thrust faster and harder, pushing her over the edge. Her voice was heard loud and clear as she cried ecstacy laced in her sounds. Her body quivered below Tywin as she came around his cock.

Tywin himself let out a long and strained groan, feeling himself being milked and his seed splurging from him into her womb.

Tywin sighed deeply and held himself above her with his arms on either side of her body. He noticed she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He gazed down at her.

Her brown hair wet from the sweat her body produced during the intercourse. Her bangs sticking to her forehead giving her a tired expression. He couldn't help but allow a soft smirk to grace his lips as he looked at the woman he had managed to tire out.

"Are you alright?"

His question came as a suprise to Alanna which caused her to focus her gaze to his face.

"Yes, I'm... I'm wonderful, _really_."

She said earning a chuckle from Tywin as he removed himself from her. He sighed and stood up from the bed and tucked himself back into his trousers.

Alanna laid there, she didn't really know how she was feeling.

She had just fucked the most powerful man in Westroes and it had been him who had come to her. She wasn't foolish, young yes, but not foolish. This was a sign that she may have held some type of power over Tywin Lannister. A type of power that if able to be used correctly could help in the long run.

Sitting up on the bed she took a deep breath, but it caught in the back of her throat when Tywin's hand cupped her face softly.

"You look rather invigorating with color to your face."

He said softly causing the blush to only grow more. She gave a sharp laugh to cover up her nude embarrassment before Tywin.

"A Northerner with color to her skin, that's a first I believe, my Lord."

"It most certainly won't be the last, not with you."

Tywin said as he leaned over and placed a rather firey kiss to her lips, much like the ones he had place to her body during the act. Alanna found her eyes closed and kissing back, finding that she didn't really mind anymore kissing Tywin, the Old Lion.

Pulling away there was a crooked smirk to Tywin's lips which caused Alanna to arch a brow to once she seen.

"Enjoy the rest of your book. I'll see you for breaking your fast in the morning."

Tywin said chuckling to himself when Alanna's face was practically glowing red in the dark against the pale skin of her body.

Once left alone, Alanna felt exposed so she grabbed up her clothes and threw them into a neat little pile to be washed for her handmaid in the morning. Tossing open the large wardrobe she had in her small room, Alanna went searching for something to sleep in tonight.

After she hand washed her body clean of the hot tingling sensation that Tywin Lannister, her future husband, had left behind in his wake all over her soft - no longer - Virgin skin.

 


	10. Do not Wander

"Sansa, does your handmaid always follow you around?"

Alanna questioned her younger sibling as the two of then walked with locked arms through the lush gardens that King's Landing had to offer. They were currently headed toward the river that lingered off to the lower half of the castle.

Alanna and Sansa always use to play in the water as children, and she thought it'd be nice to have them dip their feet in the stream.

Sansa pulled on her sisters arms a bit more as she nodded with her head low.

"She's nice to me. She isn't rude so I don't mind."

Sansa told her. Alanna nodded, so the handmaiden was actually nice? Strange, she didn't seem the type of woman. Honestly she didn't seem the type of woman to be a handmaiden either.

She didn't know if it was because of how provocative she dressed or if it was because of her foreigne accent, but there was something odd about the woman that just didn't sit well with Alanna.

"So, are things better now that you're no longer betrothed to Joffery?"

Alanna questioned only for silence to fall. Alanna rolled her eyes and patted her sister's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm your elder sister, Sansa, I'm nearly twenty-five, I've been around long enough to know the difference betweebetween true love and a sham."

Alanna spoke as the two of them turned the corner and nearly ran into Tyrion.

"Ah! Look at you two lovely ladies. Out and about for a stroll?"

Alanna gave a small gasp as she looked upon Tyrion's face.

"Good God, what on earth happened to your face?"

Alanna questioned with general concern for the little man. She never hated Tyrion, after all how could she? True she wasn't pleased when he was accused of nearly killing her little brother, but after a while she came to terms with it.

Maybe it was because her whole family was now dead save for her sisters, Robb and her mother, or maybe she had come to terms with the fact that the Lannisters were to become her new family.

"Oh, I've always looked hideous?"

"Not that you -- goodness, Tyrion, the scar across your face. How did that happen?"

Alanna kneeled down to Tyrion's height and took a closer look at him. He arched a brow and glanced up at Sansa before he cleared his throat and looked back to Alanna.

"I was there when we were attacked here in King's Landing. I encountered this prior to my father's arrival."

"It's not that bad. Has your Measter been putting herbs on it for a better heal?"

Tyrion arched a brow again and looked at Alanna. He wondered how the girl knew to ask about the medical treatments he'd been receiving.

"She's the eldest and she helped mother give birth to all of us."

Sansa said weakly as if to clarify the question that shown on Tyrion's face. He made an amused sound and nodded. It was then Alanna rose back to her feet.

"Do you care to join us, Lord Tyrion? We were just in our way to the riverside. Going to dip out feet in and enjoy it for a moment."

"Ah no, and I wouldn't advise it. My father is currently fishing down there. And he rather enjoys his alone time."

He said his eyes darting around before they landed back on Alanna's gaze. She frowned slightly and looked at Sansa.

"How about you and Shae return to my room and have the maids bring you some treats?"

Alanna said as she smiled warmly at her sister. Sansa frowned but nodded, knowing that her sister was going to go see Tywin.

"Shae, help yourself to the food as well. It's the least I can do to thank you for being so good to my sister in my absences."

Alanna told the woman having her nod her head and giving a small bow.

"You're more than welcome to join them, Lord Tyrion."

"Ah, thank you for the kind offer, but I must decline. I have work that must be done. I'm the new Master of Coin you see."

Alanna arched a brow and sniffled a laugh everyone knew how well Tyrion Lannister was at spending coin, but she had no idea how well he was at saving it.

"Alright then, good luck with your new job."

Alanna said before she gave a small bow and headed toward the stairs that would take her down to the riverside to find Tywin actually not dressed in posh clothing today.

He wore a dark grey undershirt and matching pants. His boots brown. He was sitting on the balls of his feet crouched at the waters edge, two guards standing off by the stairs watching him.

"This is a new look for you."

Alanna said as she approached causing Tywin to turn and see her. He had the fishing line in his fingers as he looked at her. Watching her holding up her dress as she walked toward him near the water's edge.

"Alanna. What are you doing out here, and alone for that matter?"

"Oh, I was with my sister and her handmaiden, we were coming down here to stick our feet in the water -- something we did as children back home. But we ran into Tyrion who told us that you were down here. Course Sansa wanted no part in coming down here after that so I sent the girls back up to my room for snacks."

Alanna explained as she slipped from her shoes. Tywin watched carefully as she stepped across the rocks and held her dress up so she could slip into the water. It was luke warm to her skin thanks to the hot weather found in the southern region.

She moved the bottoms of her feet across the algae covered stones and smiled. Her back to Tywin so she couldn't see the expression he held while watching her.

Her back to him, dark brown hair flowing around due to the wind. Her feet hidden in the water, her ankles exposed. It was then she turned to him and noticed him starring her down.

"I'm not disturbing the fish am I?"

She questioned causing Tywin to snort and shake his head.

" _No_. No the fish are fine."

She then smiled as she walked along the water down a bit from Tywin.

"Don't wander off."

His voice came out strong yet with a soft meaning causing Alanna to turn back around and look at him. She couldn't help but give him a small and playful smile.

"Why's that? Still afraid I'll escape?"

She teased as she walked closer. Tywin placed his hands on his hips and watched her.

"No."

"Oh? No? What then? Afraid you'll miss me if I wander too far?"

" _Perhaps_."

She couldn't believe it. She actually had Lord Tywin Lannister return her playfulness? She stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

"Is this close enough for you, _my Lord_?"

She questioned being about an arm's length away from him. He lowered his head a bit and looked at her, his brow arched and an amused look upon his face.

" _No_."

He said as he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her flush against his chest. She gasped and laughed a bit looking up at him. And then he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she held onto him.

Trapped in his arms in the kiss.

 


	11. Game of Thrones

Alanna felt -- **awkward** , to say the least. She sat at the dinner table with Cersei and her two children and Margaery Tyrell. Cersei had offered her the deal of dinner with her soon to be family, saying that it would be nice to get to know each other a bit better.

Alanna knew all too well that it was merely a play on words and that Cersei was more than likely going to try and find flaws in the younger woman and show them to her father to break the marriage that Cersei truly disagreed upon.

"When are you marrying Grandfather?"

Tommen spoke up from the table. Alanna was in the mistake of sipping her wine when the young prince had asked. Alanna placed the cup down and swallowed.

"I'm not entirely sure, your grace. Though it would be wise for the both of us to wait after the war is finished."

"Why?"

He questioned innocently. Alanna couldn't help but smile softly, Tommen reminded her of her younger brother Brannon.

"Because your grandfather is the Hand. And his attention is needed on this war more than myself."

Tommen was quiet for a moment he just looked at Alanna and then toward his mother.

"Mother said that it must be hard for grandfather to want to marry you, since he's fighting your family."

Cersei gave her son a poliet and warm grin when he spoke. It was odd seeing Cersei acting this way toward anyone. Alanna had always known her as a crude and backstabbing woman.

"Is it?"

He asked looking back at Alanna. Alanna was quiet for a moment as she allowed the silence to settle in. She heard Joffery shuffle around in his seat and Margaery was watching the interaction.

"No, I don't believe so."

She said with a small shake of her head.

"And why not?"

Joffery spoke this time. Alanna turned her gaze to him and with a poliet smile she spoke.

"Because he offered me the proposal of marriage in the mist of the war. I was taken prisoner by the Lannister army and two months later, your grandfather asked me to marry him."

She watched as Joffery rolled his eyes and Margaery gave a soft smile.

"Sounds like he admires you, being held up with him for so long."

The young brunet said causing a scoff and chuckle from Cersei, having everyone turn and look at her. The older woman was now frowning and slightly glaring at Alanna.

" _Admiration_? I highly doubt. My Lord Father merely seen the opportunity that he could have with such a young woman in closed quarters. He's a smart man, my father, picking such a young woman to give him heirs year after year. That's all you are to him. Don't think otherwise."

Cersei said shaking her head slowly before plucking her cup of wine from the table and taking a huge drink from it. Alanna just watched her. The words - for some odd reason - stung her harshly.

She didn't understand why Cersei's words had such a toxic effect on her, but they did regardless of what she tried to tell herself.

Alanna gave Cersei a poliet smile, but the smile did not reach her sad eyes as she turned them down to finish up her meal and return to her chambers for the night so that she could be alone and away from the viscous woman that sat across from her.

* * *

 

"What ever is the matter?"

Tywin questioned the next morning. Alanna had joined him in his room of the Hand while he worked. She sat looking out the window, not making the slightest noise as she was lost deep in her thoughts about last night at dinner.

Her blue-golden gaze slowly turned from the sunny outside world to the one that was inside the room. Alanna looked at Tywin and had noticed that he had stopped writing on his parchment and his attention was solely on her.

"Apologies, I'm just thinking."

"And what pray tell has been on your mind since you entered in through that door? What's so important?"

His gaze was stoic, his tone anything but kind, which caused Alanna's heart to ache.

There were times when Tywin would be kind to her, nothing but kind to be honest, but today he seemed to be on his last nerve and she didn't understand why. She understood that Tywin Lannister was not a kind man - his history told her that - so she expected him to one day turn back to his old self, she just wished that today was not that day.

"Last night, during dinner, Cersei was anything but kind to me in front of not only her children, but Margaery as well. I'm just... I'm just thinking about some of the things she said."

"Such as?"

Tywin now sat up straight in his chair seeming to be slightly curious about what it was his daughter had to say. He knew that she had been on a roll as of late with being rather rude toward the woman sitting not far from him and being honest it irked him.

Seeing Alanna upset over the fact that Cersei didn't approve of his own actions - he was her father be damned - which he was more than capable of doing whatever the hell he pleased. Knowing that his future wife was upset shouldn't have bothered him in the matter that it did, which was odd.

"That... it doesn't matter Tywin, you're busy, the last thing you need is to listen to my problems."

She said softly causing Tywin to sigh through his nose and stand from his chair. He walked out from around his desk and toward the table. Alanna watched him carefully as he came closer. He stopped and picked up the jug of wine that was on the very same table and poured them both a cup.

He picked up her cup once he was done pouring and placed it in front of her.

"You are to be my wife. If you are feeling unwelcomed it's my job as your husband to fix it."

He told her as if it was a fact that Alanna should have known from the start.

She watched as Tywin took to the chair across from her at the small round table. They looked at one another as they both sat there with their cups in their hands.

"Margaery made the comment that you must admire me, since you asked for my hand. Cersei apparently didn't like someone putting that idea in my head. She, um, she went onto saying how you were a smart man and seen my age as a... benefit to giving you heir after heir until you were satisfied."

Alanna said softly. Tywin didn't say anything only shaking his head and scoffed. He didn't bother looking at Alanna and instead he looked out the window. The silence wasn't as ideal as all the previous times.

"I swear, sometimes I think that I should have hit her more growing up."

Alanna sat there looking at Tywin wide-eyed. Did he honestly just say that what he had about hitting his daughter? She swallowed softly and suddenly became nervous. Tywin noticed this when he turned his gaze back toward Alanna.

"She's spoiled. And I guess I'm the one to blame. She wanted something she had it. She wanted to become Queen -- I gave it to her."

"You can't blame yourself for the way she is Lord Tywin."

Alanna said softly, her fingers letting go of the wine cup as she placed it on the table before her. Tywin looked at her for a moment longer before he allowed his head to lean back slight and arched his brow looking at her.

"Why do you do that?"

She looked at him confused, obviously not knowing what he meant.

"Calling me "Lord" when we are to be wed. There's no further need for that, Alanna. I stopped calling you Lady Stark some time ago."

"Apologies, Tywin, I was taught respect. It's a hard thing to break calling you this all these years."

"At least you have respect. I can't honestly say that for my daughter."

Tywin said following your lead and placing his cup down as well. He passed for a brief moment and then allowed his hand to fall flat onto the table.

"You will tell me right away the next time someone says something I'll mannered toward you. I don't care if it be a maid or Joffery, I won't stand for my family to be insulted."

"I'm not your family."

"No, not yet. But you will be. You'll be a Lannister and part of the Lannisters that actually matter. You're going to be held to high standards and in return nobody is to disrespect you."

"Because I am Lannister?"

Tywin nodded.

"Because you are Lannister."

Alanna lowered her head for a moment and sighed. A thought crossed her mind and she raised her head again to look at Tywin and noticed that he was still looking at her.

"Why did you ask for my hand, Tywin?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm... I'm just curious that's all."

"Cersei's words still swimming in your head?"

It was as if he hit the nail on the head. Alanna swallowed and gave a sharp nod causing Tywin's gaze to become stoic once again.

"And do you believe them?"

His question was simple, but it was one that made her heart stop when he asked. Truth was she didn't really know. Tywin had a reputation for being the private man he was. Being the type of man who would never marry again to someone else after his wife's death. The type of man who was cruel to his own son because he was a dwarf.

Alanna placed a hand on her chest over her heart.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so because -- because when Cersei said those things... my heart ached. It was as if I didn't want to believe them, but they were implanted in my mind after that."

"Heart ache hmm?"

Tywin hummed seemingly almost amused by her answer. Alanna cocked a brow as she looked at Tywin. Then she noticed the small smug smile that was on his lips, the smile seemed to reach his gaze.

Standing up from his chair, Tywin leaned over Alanna and captured her in a suprise, but welcomed, kiss.

She pressed her lips back against his and kissed him. She felt his hand reach around her cheek and hold her there against him. After a brief moment he pulled away, gave her a smaller kiss on the lips, and looked at her.

"If you want to survive the game of thrones, I suggest you use your intelligence and that witty tongue of yours to keep up with everyone else."

"But... she's the Queen?"

"And your soon to be daughter. Like I said, use that brain of yours and she'll soon stop."

He told her causing her to nod which in return so did he.

"Good. Now, I have work to finish, try not to look so sad, you're far too stunning to pout."

 


	12. Be Grateful

Alanna was in the mist of combing her hair when Sansa had charged into her room, startling the older woman. She turned and looked to her sister, seeing the the girl had been crying.

"Sansa? Whatever is the matter?"

Alanna questioned watching her sister rush for her and embraced her.

"I-I'm to be -- I'm to be wed to Lord Tyrion!"

The news shocked Alanna greatly. She cradled her sister in her arms while still seated at her small beauty table.

"Why? When did this happen?"

She questioned as she rocked her sister back and forth, holding her so close that her face was buried in Alanna's neck. Sansa pulled away, only crying harder as she sat kneeling before the elder.

"Tyrion informed me today, while I was changing. I was going to come see you, but he caught me before I could leave my room."

She sobbed. Alanna sighed as she held her sister's face in her hands, causing her to look up at her.

"Sansa, I can promise you that Tyrion is not a bad man. Odd, yes, but not bad."

"You -- you're okay with this!"

She sobbed more. Alanna pushed her lips together and sighed deeply.

"Would you rather have your hand be taken by Lord Tywin? The man who is prepared to slaughter every last one or us Stark's? Or maybe still be wed to Joffery, the boy who took our fathers head and had you and Arya watch?"

Sansa didn't say anything for a moment. Her body just quivered and shook as she sat there wiping her eyes clean of the tears. Alanna sighed deeply, her chest rising slow and falling just the same.

"Tyrion isn't bad, Sansa. He's the nicest of his siblings, and he has a... he has a good personality."

"He's a _dwarf_!"

"Your point? Sansa, look how tall I am, everyone is a dwarf compared to me."

Alanna chuckled, she was extremely tall for a woman. The top of her head came to Tywin's eyes and the man was over six foot.

"What I'm trying to teach you, Sansa, is that you could have it far worse. And besides, Tyrion is heir to Casterly Rock since Jamie is part of the King's Guard. You'll be well taken care of and comfortable."

"But... But I don't want to marry him!"

"Do you think I want to marry Tywin!"

Alanna snapped causing Sansa to gasp and shut her mouth. It wasn't often that her sister was seen angry by her siblings, so the blow back was ten times than it was with anyone else.

"You think I want to marry the man who is trying to kill our brother, mother, who allowed for our father to die? You think I want to marry a man that slaughtered his own family because all they wanted was to be seen as equals -- but he wouldn't allow it? For God's sake Sansa, have you never heard of the song Reins of Castermere!"

Alanna cried out as she stood up from her chair, causing Sansa to quickly climb to her shaken legs as she watched her sister's once pale face turning beat red.

"I remember father coming home after the war and telling me that Tywin Lannister had killed women and children, chopped off their heads, and presented their bodies rolled up in Lannister banners and presented them to King Robert. You know why he used Lannister banners Sansa? It was to hide the blood that was seeping from their dead bodies!"

"Sister -- I -- I'm sorry! I didn't -- I didn't mean to -- "

"Upset me, yes, I know, but the fact of the matter is you did upset me. And the other fact is that you shouldn't complain about Tyrion, because at least he's not power hungry, and thinks that he's the king of Westros."

Alanna's voice quivered toward the last which caused her to clear her throat. Her back was turned to Sansa after the fact that she had been pacing around the room, yelling, now she stood facing toward her window and looking out upon the sea.

"I know that Tyrion is repulsive to you, but be grateful you did not end up with someone worse than he."

Alanna said softly as she heard Sansa's retreating from the room, closing the door behind her.

That's when Alanna's legs gave way to her body and she collapsed to the floor. She slapped a hand over her mouth and lowered her head. Her breathing irratic as she tried to shove aside all the bad things she had just said.

All the truth.

She was marrying Tywin Lannister who was anything but a good man. He was vile and the villain that she would read in her story books as a child. He was the type of man people told their children stories of at night so they'd behave.

And yet here she was, falling for that monster of a man. She was slowly finding herself overlooking the fact of everything he had done from her kidnapping to the knowing that Tywin wouldn't let Robb live after this war.

She was - dare she say - falling in love with a crule and venomous man.

The type of man that hid away the sinister persona behind the fake affections that he presented, the small kind gestures, and his words that were laced with everything but the truth.

This was the man she was falling in love with. This was the man she was going to marry. This was the man that would father her children.

Alanna started crying as she sat there on the floor of her chambers. Lifting her head, her blue-golden gaze set outside the window, seeing the bright blue sky and the birds that flew free.

_Free; unlike her._

 


	13. Her Way

"It's been several days, how is everything?"

Tywin questioned looking at the woman who sat beside him at the dinner table. Tonight Tywin decided he wanted to have dinner with his wife to be, and of course Alanna wasn't going to complain; she knew better.

"How have they been?"

She questioned wondering what his actual meaning was with the question. Did he mean her, how Cersei was treating her -- what?

"Tyrion came to me and told me that Sansa had sought comfort in you after he told her that they were to wed."

Tywin said looking at her. She kept her gaze with his as he spoke, learning very early on that Tywin had most of his power by who broke eye contact first.

"And whatever you apparently told her settled and she was less of a mess. So, how is everything?"

"It's fine. I told her that her marraige could have been a worse one. That she could still be engaged to Joffery. That Tyrion is kind if she could only give him a chance."

"Kind... yes, I suppose he is. One of the few traits he has that's redeemable."

Tywin said as he sipped his wine and clicked his tongue afterwards. He looked back at Alanna, watching as her eyes widdened a bit as he reached out and placed his left hand over her right. She looked at him, seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Your silver tongue seems to help once more."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Why not? It's true. You've made my job much easier. My son isn't in such a fowl mood anymore due to Sansa being a bit more perky."

He said, his thumb caressing slowly over Alanna's hand. His calloused hands feeling nice on her soft skin. It must have been years of carrying a sword that made his hands that way, it wouldn't suprise her at all.

"I think you deserve a reward for that."

"Reward?"

She questioned seeing the same gleam in his eyes still as he moved his hand from hers and dug into his pocket. She didn't understand where this was going. What could Tywin Lannister possibly have that would be rewarding for someone like herself?

She watched as he pulled out a small piece of paper and it obviously had some weight to it by the sound it made when it hit the table.

She blinked slowly and scooped up the paper and opened it. She blinked as a small golden key fell from the inside of it. Her mouth opened slightly confused as she looked at it laying there on the table.

"What is..."

She started to say as she read the paper. Her brows arched as she looked from the paper to Tywin.

"Are you... Surely you are joking?"

"Do I seem like I joke?"

"Tywin this is -- "

"Something that you've earned."

He said cutting her off. She looked back down at the paper. It was obviously by his orders, even though it was signed by Joffery.

"Master of Laws. Tywin, why?"

"Your silver tongue is shown that you can be more than useful when it comes to taking control of situations. You're also intelligent, and strong willed. I believe that you're more than able to keep the laws in place around her, even those that reside over the King and the Queen."

That's when it dawned on her. Probably the reason why Tywin why he was giving her this position. Even King's and Queens had to obey the laws. Rules were rules and changing them were not that simple as one might think.

This was indeed a great power that was placed in the palm of her hands and one that Alanna did not fully understand. It was also a job, one that would bring her in her own currency, which would have Tywin spending less of his money on her in the long run.

"Thank you, Tywin. I will do my best to do a fair job."

"See to it that you do."

He said with a nod before he went back to eating his meal.

Alanna sat there looking at the letter. She was thinking about how much of a game changer this could be for both her and her sister. She now held actual power, not just that of Tywin Lannister's wife, but also of Master of Laws.

This - to Alanna - was something she never imagined in her wildest dreams. She then took a quick and unnoticed look at Tywin. The old man was eating his meal, just like any regular nobleman would eat.

She felt her heart skip a beat. There it was again, that odd feeling she got when she looked at Tywin. It was a mixture between that of loathing and yet admiration. The battle between the two never letting way, expecially after her talk with Sansa.

Finally Alanna laid the paper down and placed the key back inside, folding it up neatly and placing it off to the side. She then joined Tywin in proceeding to continue eating her meal.

The pieces falling into place.

* * *

Cersei was furious. And she was going to make sure that her father knew it. How dare he make that Stark girl into Master of Laws. She wasn't anything but a common whore, a wolf, someone that was beneath Cersei.

But now the damned woman had a title and it was all because if her own father.

Cersei found herself entering the room of the Hand. Her father at work per-usual.

"I cannot believe you right now."

Cersei scoffed as she walked into the room and stood before her father's desk.

" _Hello to you too._ "

He scoffed dabbing his quill into the small cup of ink and continued writing his letter concerning the orders for the war. Cersei straightened her back as she inhaled through her nostrils.

Her father wasn't even looking at her; typical.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?"

She growled, which caused Tywin to turn his head up and give his child a look of warning on his stoic expression. Cersei felt her stomach drop, but never the less she continued.

"Making that Stark girl Master of Laws. She's suppose to be your wife. She's suppose to bear you heirs and nothing more -- "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you - _my child_ \- was in charge of how I do things around here."

"That's not what I -- "

" _No_? By the simple fact that you just told me that Alanna is a birthing cow and nothing more isn't you telling me how to do things?"

Cersei was silent. That little cunt had informed her father of what had been said to her? And it seemed like her father was actually annoyed? What in the hell was going on between those two?

"Father, why else would you pick her?"

Tywin sighed and shook his head. Throwing his quill down onto the table and sat up straight in his chair, one leg crossed over the other as he sat there glaring softly up at his daughter.

"She's smart, cunning, and understands how things work around her. She knows when to hold her tongue and when to use it. Something that I cannot say for you."

Cersei stood there wordless. Her father had just praised the Stark woman and bashed her within the same breath. Cersei gave a sad scoff and bit the inner part of her lower lip.

"Is that what you think?"

There was a long pause. Silence filled between the two of them as father and daughter just looked at one another.

"It's what I know. You're not nearly as smart as you believe yourself to be, and no I don't think that because you're a woman, I know that because I've seen it. I watched it all through your life. I had Alanna added to the council because when I'm gone, you'll need someone you can trust, you'll need someone smart you can trust."

Tywin corrected himself before continuing.

"Alanna - your soon to be mother - is that person. She might be young, but she is smart, she'll help you to run the Kingdom."

"Help run the Kingdom... you're not serious?"

Cersei questioned but soon knew that her father wasn't joking when she seen the displeasing look that came across his face. Cersei turned her head away for a moment. She expected to come in here, gun blazing, and demand that Alanna be removed from the council.

But it didn't look as if that was going to happen.

"Is that all you needed? I'm busy, I had work to do."

Tywin spoke while retrieving his quill from the desk and dipped it back into the ink. His eyes returned to the parchment as he heard his daughter's retreating footsteps and the door slam behind her.

Tywin sighed deeply and only made it into a few words when his chamber doors opened.

His eyes turned to the right and seen Alanna walking out in her simple morning clothes.

"Everything alright?"

She questioned causing Tywin to gently place his quill down and turn his full attention toward the woman.

"Cersei is having one of those moments, nothing more."

Alanna gave a soft smile as she walked up to his desk and stood beside his chair. Tywin gazed up at her while his right hand reached up and took her soft arm in his hold.

"Your hair is a mess."

Tywin gave a small smirk as he noted the way her hair was crazed from the bedhead she had. His smirk only widened more when he seen her pale cheeks receive color from his comment.

"Well, it's your fault you know."

" _Oh?_ "

"Yes, for starters if you weren't so wild in bed and secondly you don't own a proper brush."

"Well," Tywin said as he pulled for Alanna to fall into his lap. She yelped and looked up at him wide-eyed.

"I suppose if you are going to continue to make nightly visits to me, then I suppose I should at least own at proper brush -- for you of course."

His thumb crossed over her soft lips as he gazed at her. He was taken by suprise when Alanna actually leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was a first, but it was not unwelcomed at all.

Oh no, the opposite actually.

 

* * *

 

It was a constant war, Alanna knew this. It was a war with both herself and the people that surrounded her.

Her feelings for Tywin were growing from just more than admiration at this point but honestly what had she expected being in confined spaces, having sex with him, dinner, and everything in between?

The fact that she was slowly starting to overlook the fact that he was part of her father's death - he was a Lannister after all - and that his grandson was basically a mad king, she couldn't keep her feelings tucked away forever.

And to top everything off, Tywin seemed to be in a giving mood as of late. Not just with the whole pleasurable sex, but also things that actually meant something to other people.

_Master of Laws._

That was the job he bestowed upon her. Granted that she didn't work everyday to fulfill the job unlike Tywin being Hand, but she did work. She worked and often Tyrion and his friend Bronn would swing by to see how she was doing.

Of course she would be poliet, yet responsible, and send the two of them on their way -- or try to as best as possible.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you, my lady, doing with an old thing like Lord Tywin?"

Bronn asked one afternoon as the three of them were sitting around while Alanna was looking over some old laws to educate herself.

Her head raised from the papers. By now she had learned that Bronn wanted her for himself. He was a nice man, but not someone she was willing to loose her life over when it came to an affair.

"Well, I could tell you that."

Tyrion spoke up looking to his friend with a chuckle and a smirk. Bronn looked at Tyrion with an arched brow.

"She's young, has money, and smart. Not to mention she's exceedingly radiant."

"Dear Gods, Tyrion."

Alanna said rolling her eyes as she let a large book fall upon her desk over the current open one.

"Why don't you go say those types of things to my sister? After all, she is to be your wife."

She reminded him as if he had forgotten. Tyrion was quiet for a moment as he seemed to be sad as he looked at the desk then over at Bronn, who was grinning like a mad man. Tyrion cocked a brow and shook his head before looking back at her.

"Yes, and what a lovely wife she'll be once we're married."

Tyrion said causing Alanna to glance at him with a cocked brow before she shook her head and and dove back into her work.

"Any news on your dear big brother yet, Tyrion?"

"Just that he's apparently been picked up and is being brought back home. Why? Concerned for the younger man?"

Alanna sighed and closed the book. She dropped her quill down onto the desk and gave a sarcastic chuckle as she looked at him.

"Can you please go elsewhere? I'm very busy with all this. I'm fairly certain you have work to do as well, Tyrion."

Bronn and Tyrion just gave a quick sideways glance toward each other before Tyrion did a little jig with his head as he turned to look at back at Alanna.

"Apologizes, we'll take our leave now. Come along Bronn. You can continue to swoon girls, accept pay for their attention instead."

Tyrion said as he dropped out of the chair and and waddled away. Bronn gave Alanna a smug smirk and bow before he too left behind Tyrion. Alanna rolled her eyes and scoffed as she re-opened the book now being alone.

She didn't know how much time had ended up passing, but it had went from the early morning to no sun left in the sky. She hadn't even touched both meals that had been brought to her throughout the day as she had her nose stuck in the book.

"I should have known that being a bookworm wouldn't get in the way of your work, but rather the small breaks in between."

Alanna didn't have to look up to know who it was that spoke to her. Tywin had wandered into her work chambers and helped himself to the wine that was placed at the edge of the desk beside her untouched tray of food.

"Some of these I'd never even heard about, I didn't want to stop reading, I had to learn more."

She explained finally looking away from the black ink on the cream paper and up to Tywin. He was standing beside her and sipping his wine.

"That's all well and done, but you need to eat."

He said. Alanna gave a small frown as she looked toward her plate, knowing the food had to be completely chilled by this point. And it was almost as if he read her mind Tywin snorted and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come dine with me."

She looked back up to him and blinked slowly. How could such a cold hearted and veil man be so damn nice to her she found herself wondering again.

"Alright, I'll finish this tomorrow then."

"At least you're willing to work, I can't say that about half my current council."

Tywin said dully. Alanna stood from the chair and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Who else is as smart as I and you trust enough to assist the Queen?"

So she had heard this conversation with Cersei. Of course he should have known, but the fact caused his lips to twist upward and he wrapped his arm around hers to guide her back to his room.

"And apparently with the ears of a mouse."

 

 

 


	14. Council

"The King beyond the wall is apparently rising an army. He plans to march on the North."

Varys said during the small council. Alanna found herself to Tywin's right, across from the dear Queen. Joffery really didn't have a seat he was walking around the room. Tyrion was of course at the other end of the table from his father and Pycelle to the left of Tyrion.

"Let them. The North is not of our concern."

Tywin said as he looked at Varys. The man gave a small nod and said nothing more on the matter. Alanna quickly noticed that the council was rather... spineless?

So she decided to speak up.

"My Lord, if the white walkers were to march on the North and the North was to loose, who would you think would be their next target?"

The whole room was quiet. Tywin arched a brow as he turned and looked toward Alanna. She blinked slowly looking at him and he at her. The silence set into the room, but Alanna had learned to grow with it.

"After all, what man of power stops only when he reaches the peasants? He's going to continue toward the kingdom."

She added, causing Cersei to snort and chuckle.

"You mean to say you're one of the peasants? The North is after all your home."

" _Was_ my home." Alanna corrected seeing Cersei frown slightly.

"I'm marrying your father, in case it's slipped your mind, which will make me a Lannister. No longer one of the sheep."

"Regardless, you're right."

Tyrion said speaking up from the end of the table. All eyes fell upon him. He gave a slight shrug.

"What's stopping them from storming the South?"

" _Us_."

Tywin said his voice coming back to life. He gave Alanna a displeased look before he turned back to Tyrion.

"There's no sense in worrying over nonsense that's not even happened -- nor will it happen."

He said with such a tone that nobody else dared to say anything against him. Alanna even felt uncomfortable now at this point. She sat there thinking to herself -- why in the fuck had she spoken against not only Cersei, but Tywin Lannister himself?

Was she going crazy or was she just getting too big for her own dress? Either way, once she noticed a feeling of dread washed over her and kept her silent for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

 

Alanna was brushing out her hair for the night. She sat there on the small seat dressed in nothing but her white night gown. Her fingers held the brush tightly as she brought it through her hair.

Her long brown Northerner hair. She sat in front of her mirror and looked at herself. Her skin wasn't as pale as prior to her arrival in the South. It was a darker color and it was odd to see against her blue-golden eyes.

Alanna sighed and placed the brush down before just sitting there and watching herself.

"Something troubling you?"

The voice caused her to jump a bit. She felt a tad bit embarrased as she had just been startled by Tywin while in his own room. She turned and looked up at him, seeing him in his dark blue night shirt that reached his ankles - more or less - watching her closely.

"Yes, _well_... yes."

She said her hands resting in her lap. She sighed through her nose and blinked.

"I realized today that I spoke against not only the Queen, but you as well."

"That's what you're concerned about?"

Alanna was quiet and merely nodded. Biting her bottom lip she rose slowly from the stool and looked up at Twyin.

"I don't know where this... sudden... courage has come from, but it's startling."

"It's not new, it was always there."

He explained causing Alanna to arch a brow. She didn't understand what he was talking about. She had always been witty that was true, but back talking she had never done -- to anyone of actual power at least.

"Between your silver tongue and your disregard for authority -- I knew from the moment you spoke to me inside my war tent that you were the type of woman that if rather have... let's say -- laying naked beneath me than standing with a dagger above me."

Tywin said with a cunning smirk as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. Her face was hot and she could feel it. Her hands resting upon Tywin's chest, their bodies extremely close to one another, she could feel his fast heart beneath her hands.

"Well.... I guess you got your wish?"

"Don't I always?"

He questioned leaning in and kissing her softly, slowly, sensually. Alanna moaned and melted into the old lion's arms.

 


	15. Red Wedding

"You look absolutely _beautiful_ Sansa."

Alanna commented as she stood there behind her younger sister. Dressed in gold Alanna smiled seeing her sister's skin seemingly glow.

Today was her wedding to Tyrion, something that Sansa was nervous and completely indifferent about compared to her sister. Alanna quickly noticed this and gave Sansa a small squeeze on her arms.

"He's a kind man, Sansa. You might find him repulsive, but remember he didn't ask to be born the way he was. He cannot help it. Do not judge the man for it."

"I know."

She said quickly and quietly with her head still lowered. Alanna rubbed her arms a bit more before she gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and escorted her from the room and took the Sept.

Once they had arrived, everyone looked at the Stark sisters and grew silent.

Not only was Sansa dressed in gold for her wedding, but Alanna was fixed up in a deep and lush Lannister red. It was almost as if someone had taken wine and blood and had mixed it together and poured all over her dress.

Her hair had been pinned up to expose her face and the back of her neck. Her bright blue-golden gaze shifted around everyone as she left her sisters side and went to stand on the bride's side, across from the Lannisters.

As Alanna walked, she kept her head held high and noticed that most of the attention had turned toward her - not her sister - on this day. The only sound that had taken place was the clacking of her heels against the floor and the room fell silent once again when she arrived to her spot.

She stood there looking up at Tyrion - who quickly looked away - and then to Cersei and Tywin. Cersei merely glanced at her before turning to look at Sansa, but Tywin... Tywin's gaze was burning holes into her slowly turning hot flesh.

It was easy enough to feel the sexual attention coming from him. Easy enough due to the fact that his gaze refused to leave her, and caused her a want.

Her chest heaved slowly as parts of her exposed breasts had been placed on display for the way the neckline of the dress had been cut. The corset helped to hold them up in place.

All and all, she wouldn't be suprised if Tywin fucked her raw tonight.

* * *

"Congratulations, dear sister."

Alanna greeted walking over to Tyrion and Sansa's wedding table. Tyrion was well on his way to being drunk, which wasn't anything new. Sansa looked up at her sister with a small and forced smile.

"Don't look so sad. It's your wedding night. My new brother seems to be enjoying it with no problem."

Alanna joked causing Tyrion to laugh and glanced toward Alanna.

"What's not to enjoy? I have wine, a wonderful new wife, and Joffery isn't currently bothering me."

"True, true. Seems that all the proper celebrations are in order."

Alanna smiled and nodded her head. She looked back to Sansa, who didn't seem to be handling this well at all.

"Might I steal your wife for a moment?"

"By all means go, have fun you two."

Tyrion said waving his glass around. Alanna nodded and Sansa was quick to stand. Locking arms with each other Alanna escorted Sansa off toward the balcony of the party. The cool salty sea wind greeted them and the quieter atmosphere was much welcomed now that they were slightly away from the party.

"Sansa, I can tell you're upset. You look like you're ready to puke."

She didn't say anything, she merely gaze out upon the sea. Alanna sighed deeply through her nose. Turning she looked down at her younger sister and noticed a single tear slid down her cheek. Alanna quickly bent before her and cleaned her face.

"You must not let them see that they have broken you. You cannot."

She said in a quiet and stern voice. Sansa frowned and blinked looking down at her sister.

"Have they broken you?"

She questioned sniffling as she attempted to pull herself together. Alanna was silent for a moment. The sound of the waves crashing in the background managed to drown out the party behind them. Her blue-golden eyes looked into those of Sansa's grey ones.

Slowly she pushed her hand behind Sansa's ear, putting some of the stray stands that had fallen in place.

"No. No we are Starks, Sansa. We are the mighty Dire wolf, we cannot be broken -- not even by the might of the lion."

"But -- But father he -- "

"Died with his head held high. He didn't die a broken man, Sansa, he died the way that all of us Stark's will die -- hard and bloody."

Sansa sniffled a little while wrapping her arms around her sister. Alanna allowed the embrace from Sansa knowing that her sister needed it right now.

A throat cleared and caused Sansa to pull away from her sister. Her eyes widened and her eyes shot to the ground.

"Lord Tywin."

She said bowing quickly as Alanna rose to her feet. Tywin stood there looking between the two with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Might you excuse us for a moment Sansa?"

Tywin questioned, his eyes on Alanna as he asked. Sansa nodded and quickly fleed without so much as looking up at Tywin. Sansa had left the two alone as she had been asked.

Tywin's gaze never faulted as he approached Alanna slowly, like the lion stalking its prey would do.

"How much did you hear?"

She questioned looking up at Tywin through her lashes.

"Enough to know that you don't believe I've broken you."

Tywin slightly growled. He stopped when their chests touched and his arms trapped her by his hands grabbing the balcony behind her. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him.

"Someone could see -- "

"Let them. You honestly believe anyone would dare talk?"

" _No_."

Was all she had managed to say before Tywin's lips fell upon hers. His hand caressed her body slowly as they stood off to the side of the party in the dark, their only light given to them by the moon.

With her back pressed to the ledge Alanna looked up at Tywin after he pulled away.

"You look radiant. I do hope you realize that you stole the show from your sister?"

"What better way to calm her nerves for her wedding than to steal everyone's attention?"

Tywin growled at her silver tongue. His lips moving down along her neck as she gave a small gasp, his hands linger around her buttocks as he gave a small squeeze.

"I want you to come to my chambers tonight."

"Oh? Really now?"

"Yes, really."

Tywin growled as he pressed himself against her. She blushed a bit. For a man his age there was no lack of sexual conduct between the two of them -- something that suprised Alanna.

Although Tywin was fifty-five, he had the body of a twenty something and the libido of such as well.

She gazed up at him, feeling one of his hands move from her ass and then caress her cheek softly. His piercing green gaze sending chills down her spine.

"I'll see you later tonight then."

She whispered causing Tywin to smirk before he moved back in to kiss her once more.

* * *

"So, how was the other night?"

Alanna questioned as she shared some lemon cake with her sister. It was a few days after the wedding and Alanna wanted to check up on her younger sibling.

"Did Tyrion bed you?"

Sansa looked away from her sister and shook her head. Alanna gave a small smile and placed her tea cup down. Alanna hadn't really touched much of the small picnic of food or drink that they had. She supposed she wasn't feeling well enough to eat. But, she had wanted to check up on Sansa, so she agreed to this whole little event.

"See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about. He's a good man, I've been telling you this the whole time."

"What about you and Lord Tywin?"

"What about us?"

"I seen him kiss you last night."

Sansa said looking back at her sister. Alanna sat there biting into her lemon cake unfazed by Sansa's answer. Her sister seemed distraught about the while idea still that she and Tywin were to become husband and wife.

"Yes, he kissed me. That's what people do, Sansa, when they're either wed or to be -- they kiss."

Sansa lowered her gaze a bit due to the blunt and honest answer. Alanna sighed through her nose before taking another sip from her tea.

She couldn't blame Sansa, the woman was young, hardly fourteen, while Alanna was twenty-three and nearing twenty-four.

But what was to be expected? It had been nearly a whole year. That much time had managed to pass - eight months since she had been taken captive by Tywin and six since she had been betrothed to him - so Sansa shouldn't have been suprised by anything she seen anymore.

"In time you'll grow to understand. And in time, when you have your own children, you'll be telling them the same things that I am telling you now."

Alanna said placing her tea cup down. The whole time Shae had been present but hadn't spoken a word, merely watching the two women speaking.

"It's just like how our mother and father started out. They didn't love each other, but overtime there was a love that slowly grew between them. The same, I know, will happen with you and Tyrion."

"And what about you and Lord Tywin? Do you honestly believe that a monster like him will ever love you?"

There was a long and drawn out pause from Alanna. She sat there looking at Sansa. She wasn't going to truthfully tell her sister that she only wished Tywin would grow to love her -- or tell her that she believed that he already did to some degree.

She didn't need her sister confused or hating her for falling for such a man who was known for his cruelty. Alanna had to admit that she didn't even understand how it happened, it just sort of... happened.

"If it's one thing that I've learned about Tywin Lannister it's that he's a family man, and a family man - in some form or another - loves his family."

She said and then sipping her tea. Sansa sat there for a moment. She didn't like the answer that Alanna had given. She was far too smart when it came to using her words - something that Sansa had never been any good at and Arya had picked up a bit - because if she was unsure she'd use her words in the manner she had done.

Never giving a yes or no answer.

"Lady Stark."

Suddenly the door to Sansa's new chambers swung open and there was a messenger boy. Alanna looked to him and wondered what could be so important that he bust into her sister's room.

"You've been requested at the council."

Alanna arched a brow. She placed her cup back down onto the small saucer and rose from her seat.

"Excuse me, sister."

She said before making her there. She walked swiftly as a pair of guards escorted her - Tywin's orders apparently - all the way to the small council room in the tower of the Hand.

Opening the doors she entered, the guards lingering outside and closing the doors behind her.

"I was summoned?"

She questioned looking at everyone at the table. Everyone's expression were nutral, all but for Tyrion, Joffery, and the Queen.

Alanna looked among everyone as Joffery excitedly moved to her seat and patted the back of it.

"Come, come, have a seat Lady Stark you'll most certainly want to be sitting for this!"

He snapped happily causing Alanna to pause for a moment before she took her seat to the right of Tywin.

"Show her the note!"

Tyrion passed the note down the table, his expression grim and watching Alanna as she took the note and read it.

Her eyes widened for a moment as everyone could hear her breath hitch. Joffery's grin widened as he danced around a bit. Alanna just kept re-reading and re-reading the words over and over.

Walder Fray and two wolf pelts -- her family had been killed by Walder Fray at a wedding.

" ** _Robb Stark and his bitch mother are dead_**!"

Joffery laughed loudly finding joy in Alanna's expression.

"Seems like you and your sister are the only ones left. But oh don't fret, you're marrying my grandfather -- at least you'll keep your head!"

Joffery laughed as he placed his hands on Alanna's shoulders and gave them a squeeze while he laughed and nodded his head. He then pulled away and walked back around the table.

Alanna's gaze still on the words written on the parchment, knowing that she must have been as pale as a ghost. Looking up, Alanna felt as if her body was moving on its own. She felt like she was going to loose the lemon cakes that she had just eaten with Sansa.

The people talking were muffled in her ears as she stood from her chair slowly. Joffery and Tyrion stopped talking when they noticed her standing.

"My lady?"

Tyrion questioned watching Alanna turn around and suddenly collapse to the floor.

" _Oh dear Gods_!"

Varys cried out watching the brunette succumb to the floor. Tywin's chair scooted out from underneath him

" **Guards**!"

He as he and Tyrion both climbed up from their chairs. Tywin kneeled onto the floor and turned Alanna over, he couldn't believe that she had fainted.

"Take her to her chambers -- Measter Pycelle, give her something for her fainting spell."

"Yes Lord Tywin."

Pycelle said as some guards helped to carry her out of the room. Tywin then stood and straightened out his uniform before turning and giving Joffery a look that could skin the boy alive if it could.

Joffery merely shrunk back, knowing that he had pushed to far on the subject.

He knew, because Tywin Lannister was _**pissed**_.

 

* * *

 

Alanna awoke to being covered in a light layer of sweat. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was laid out on a bed - her bed it seemed. Sighing softly, Alanna moved to sit up, but was stopped.

"You gave us quite a scare."

Tywin spoke up causing Alanna to glance to the left of the bed and see the man sitting there with some papers in his hands. He must have been working while she had laid there.

Alanna didn't speak as the memories of the news came back to her.

Her family was dead.

She slowly went to lay back down against the softness of the bed. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply and tried to keep her emotions in check around Tywin.

"Apologizes my Lord."

There was a small pause in which Tywin had his brow arched as he looked at Alanna.

"So, we're back to formalities again?"

The tone of his voice caused Alanna to wince. She hadn't thought it out and instead it slipped. Her thoughts were honestly elsewhere right now. Oh Gods, did Sansa know?

"Though I can't blame you for hating me. I gave the orders to have it done."

Alanna's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at Tywin. He sat there in his chair, his back straight while he sat there cross legged peering down at Alanna through a half hearted look.

She swallowed and looked away, looking at the underside of the canopy to her bed. Her tongue darting out and licking her dry lips as she blinked rapidly.

"You think me a monster?"

He questioned, trying to get her to talk to him. He didn't know why he was pushing so damn hard to get her to do so. It wasn't as if he - Tywin Lannister - had to explain himself, yet at the same time he felt as if he would if it would make her not hate him.

" **No**. I -- I'm just worried for Sansa..."

Alanna said with mostly truth. Tywin sighed deeply through his nose and rose from his chair, tossing the papers down onto the seat.

Alanna watched as Tywin took a new seat on the bed beside her. Her eyes widening as his large hand touched her cheek with such a softness she didn't know was something that could happen.

"I did this to stop the _war_. To protect the _family_. To protect _you_."

Alanna looked up into those beautiful green-golden eyes that she - for some odd reason - had come to love, yes that's right love. Along with the light and warm touch against her skin, and the soft tone of Tywin's voice Alanna felt her heart breaking even more.

She couldn't believe that she had allowed for herself to fall in love with such a monster of a man that presented himself as such a kind, caring, and respectful man to her and only her.

She knew now that he was so much different than the stories she had heard about him growing up as a child.

Tywin Lannister was the type of man her mother always warned her about. He was the type of man that had two different personalities.

There was the one for the family which he shown to her - the family man - and then the one that everyone else in the world knew him by - the monster.

Alanna laid there fighting with herself. Her inner turmoil was fighting between fight and flight. How could she manage to allow this man to continue to live. He killed her family. He killed everything she ever loved -- yet at the same time gave her more to love.

Loving him. Loving Tywin Lannister. Loving the monster of a man that wouldn't hesitate to hang a man just for looking at him in the wrong manner.

It was like her mother once told her. She told her to guard her heart with all her might, because once she loved, she would love hard. Her mother only hoped it would be the right man that her daughter would end up loving --

Most certainly not the man that would end up killing her poor mother.

Alanna didn't even realize that his arm had been outstretched and her fingers wrapped around Tywin's neck until she had subconsciously pulled his lips against hers.

A fire ignited in her belly.

A fire consumed by hate and yet love for the man. This was a dangerous fire she knew it, she knew it above anything else. To hate someone as much as Tywin and wish him dead, but at the same time to love him to the point where she never wanted his lips to leave hers or his body to leave her body -- it was dangerous.

She felt Tywin's hands moving underneath her bust, his thumb grazing lightly along her breasts. He deepened the kiss with the turn of his face and the power he possessed to press her against the bed.

Alanna pulled back for air, her lips moving to his ear as she whispered words that set Tywin's body ablaze and drove him crazy, _show me how protective of me you really are._

And that was all it took for the old lion to mount her.

Her clothes - their clothes - were gone faster than either one could blink and he found his hardened pre-cum dripping cock shoved inside her moving with long strides and extremely slow yet powerful.

Alanna - for once - didn't hold back her vocal pleasure and was as loud as she wanted to be. Tywin also didn't bother to stop her - he never had really - as he kept his large and strong arms wrapped up underneath her back and held onto her shoulders as he worked into her.

Her head was arched back, her mouth open, eyes shut. Hands digging into the thick back of Tywin as he picked up speed and fucked the holy hell out of her. Their skin never left each other. Their chests were always touching in some manner or another.

Alanna yelled out, her body set afire. The blaze becoming harder and harder to ignore in her belly. The twisting and turning of desire deep in her body. She arched and pressed against him. Her whole body thobbing in ecstasy.

And truth be told, Alanna really did feel protected in his arms.

 

 

 


	16. Changing Situation

Alanna was _hot_ as **hell**. She swore she was going to melt laying there lounging in a chair with her feet kicked up. She was currently in a dress that barely covered anything. It was something that looked like it was from Drone if she were being honest.

The light silk was nearly see-through as the fabric was light and helped a tad bit when it came to cooling her down. It still wasn't good enough for her however and she didn't understand why she was so damn hot. Sighing, she climbed up from the chair only to retrieve a glass of water and then she returned to her seat.

"Well, you seem perky today."

Tyrion said as he let himself into the room. Alanna sighed and turned to look at him while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, dear brother?"

She sighed picking up a small fan she had by her on the all table and opened it, fanning herself. Tyrion chuckled as he walked forward and it was only till he stopped before her did he see the way she was dresses. He cleared his throat as he took a moment to admire her before she caught onto him.

"Behave, Tyrion. Your wife is my younger sister."

"And you to be my new mother, such an impass I assure you."

Alanna could only grin a little as she gazed upon Tyrion and straightened herself up a bit so she could be a bit more peoper.

"And why are you here? I'm not really in the mood for visitors."

"I'm here -- my lady, because I am Master of Coin and here to discuss the wedding plans with you and my father."

Tyrion said taking a seat beside her. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Your dear father wishes to not have to pay for everything?"

"Mmm, he doesn't wish to pay a lot."

Alanna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I couldn't care less. The smaller the better. I'm not exactly made of money -- unlike my dear husband to be, who apparently shits gold."

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh at her remark and grin up at her. It was apparent that she too had heard enough of the rumors about his father.

How wonderful.

"Careful, you might be his wife to be, but he's still as threatening to even his family."

"No need to warn me, he just killed the rest of my family. I've no one left but my dear sister. I know what the man is capable of doing."

Tyrion passed for a moment. He hadn't expected this conversation about weddings to take such a horrid turn. He had come in here expecting a little downers here and there, but Alanna wasn't one to beat around a bush apparently.

The things he was quickly learning about this woman made him both admire her more and feel that much more sorry for her.

"Small wedding should save him a gracious amount of money that I can assure you. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"I could do without the after party. Going straight to the bedding for us and ending the day would prove useful to the both of us. He has his work and I have mine and Sansa."

Tyrion nodded, understanding the events in a whole. He sighed deeply and glanced away for a moment before he looked back to her.

"How are you faring? Tell me that at least you're eating?"

Alanna looked to him. It was true since the death of the rest of their family Sansa had refused more or less to eat. She wouldn't even eat for Alanna. She swore that the child blamed her, but it wasn't her fault. She had spent months trying to figure out a way to seduce Tywin in hopes that she could figure out a way to save her remaining family, but it seemed as if it was all in vein.

While she spent time trying to make him fall for her, she ended up doing that exact same with him.

She felt her stomach flop again and sighed, this heat wasn't agreeing with her apparently and was making her feel sick.

"Is that all Tyrion?"

"Not feeling like company?"

"Not feeling like much at all. The heat is making me sick."

Tyrion gave her a small smile before he sighed and hopped down off his chair. Looking at her he then nodded.

"I shall inform my Lord Father of your wishes. No doubt he will be pleased to know that his wife isn't interested in extravagant things."

Alanna sighed deeply and fixed herself to lay back against the chair once Tyrion showed himself out. Alanna closed her eyes hoping that she could catch a bit of rest even in the heat.

She closed her eyes and finally managed to get some sleep.

It didn't feel like a long sleep, but it had been so, when she was shaken awake by a calloused hand on her thigh. Alanna's eyes fluttered open as she gazed up into the green-golden ones that entranced her soul.

" _Tywin_?"

"Your handmaiden was suppose to fetch you for dinner, but they informed me you were sleeping."

He stated sitting there with his hand still placed on her thigh. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she felt Tywin's eyes raked over her exposed body in a slow manner.

"Tyrion told me you weren't feeling well. Said the heat was bothering you."

He was concerned for her.

"I'm fine Tywin. Just a bit tired and the heat has turned my stomach. Trying my best to keep cool."

"Yes, I can see that..."

He said as his other hand reached out and his fingers touched underneath her breast causing her to bite her bottom lip.

" _You're dressed like a harlot_."

His voice slightly deep as his eyes lingered on her nearly exposed breasts. Alanna couldn't help but chuckle and look at Tywin.

"It was the only way I could think of to keep cool."

"Laying naked in my bed never crossed your mind?"

Alanna felt her cheeks burning now. Tywin Lannister might have acted like a respectful man, but once Alanna came to actually knowing him, she found out that his cock lead him quiet often -- at least when they were alone.

Outside of their chambers, he was still the strong, powerful, and sadistic man that the rest of the world knew him to be.

But now, and just like many times prior, he was relaxed and extremely playful in a manner that always brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Get changed and then we can go have dinner."

He told her, his hand slowly moving away from her breast as he leaned away from her. She sat up a bit more. The air had cooled around her and she didn't feel as sick as before. Her stomach had settled a bit as she rose from the chair.

She heard Tywin inhale deeply causing her to turn around and look at him. His eyes smoldering seeing the way her ass seemed to show through the gown and her tits the same. She quickly turned away and headed to the wardrobe to get dressed in something more proper for her dinner with Tywin.

Although at this point she didn't believe Tywin would be focusing much on the dinner persay and would be more focused on **_her_**.

 

* * *

 

Alanna sat there beside Margaery Tyrell. The woman was currently planning the seating arrangements for the royal wedding. The two were bonding - as Margaery put it - because they would soon become family.

"So, when you marry Lord Tywin that shall make us grandmother and granddaughter -- and your sister will also be your daughter-in-law. Such a daunting way to look at things."

Margaery giggled. Alanna rolled her eyes and snorted. It was things she didn't want to think about. She didn't want to even be here, she felt awful. The days seemed to only be growing hotter the closer it came to the fall and it was turning Alanna's stomach.

"How is my sister? She seems to only be speaking with you these days."

Margaery looked at Alanna in a somewhat shock as she sat across from the woman.

"She's -- she's not doing well at all. She's managing to eat little by little with my grandmother and I, but she's upset about what Lord Tywin has done to her family -- what the Lannisters have done."

"So, Tyrion told her it was Tywin then? Seven Hells."

Alanna sighed and placed her hand over her face. She rubbed her temples and felt Margaery place her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you well? You seem tired?"

"I've not been getting much sleep lately. The heat is horrid and makes me feel sick constantly."

"Have you went to the Measter? Perhaps he can give you something for your stomach?"

Alanna lowered her hands and looked over at Margaery. She was avoiding the Measter Pycelle due to the fact that he always creeped her out. Her old Measter was kind and gentle, but Pycelle was the type of man that she'd avoid at all costs if she could help it.

"I'll be fine. Right now, we need to focuse on your wedding arrangements."

Alanna spoke as she straightened up her posture and prepared to endure the next several hours helping Margaery sort out seating.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Alanna made her way through the halls of the castle. She was on her way to have lunch when, out of no where almost it seemed, that a man she hadn't ever expected to see again appeared.

Coming out of a side door, dressed freshly and clean cut, was none other than Jaime Lannister.

Alanna stopped in her tracks and looked wide-eyed at the man and he looking at her with an equal expression.

"Well, Lady Stark, what a pleasure."

She swallowed and looked at Jaime. Keeping her posture straight she stood there.

"I expected my mother had beheaded you. Glad to see if was wrong."

She told him causing the man to snort and glance away for a moment while nodding.

"And why's that?"

"Because it'd be a waste of a pretty head."

At this Jamie's lips twitched up slightly as he nearly smiled toward the young Stark woman. It was then Alanna's eyes trailed down to his missing hand and she was taken aback.

"She took your hand instead?"

She questioned causing Jaime a look of unease.

"No, not her."

Alanna nodded slowly as she stood there looking back up into Jamie's eyes. She felt the silence fall between them until Jaime cleared his throat.

"I heard you're to marry my father. My brother married to your sister. And my sister to marry a Tyrell. Seems I've missed quite a lot since I've been away."

He said causing Alanna to shake her head and a slight grin appeared upon her lips. Her voice was a higher almost laughable pitch when she spoke next.

" _Yes, yes you have._ "

* * *

 

"You look terrible."

"Not now Tyrion, please."

She begged as she sat behind her desk working. Tyrion had returned to visit and perhaps go over more wedding plans for her and his father, but upon seeing her ashen face he was more concern with her than the fees for the wedding.

"You need to see the Measter."

"Since when are you concerned for me?"

Tyrion rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. He waddled forward and placed his book down on the edge of her desk.

"Since we became friends."

Alanna arched a brow as she watched the little man walk around to her from the other side of her desk. She placed her quill down and looked to him. He looked her up and down, she seemed extremely sickly and needed to be seen by the Measter.

"You're awful looking. What if you have a fever? What if you have caught something?"

"It's just the heat Tyrion, aside from that I'm -- "

"I'm no fool, Alanna, something is terribly wrong with you. I'm sending for the Measter."

"No, don't! Tyrion please!"

Tyrion stopped on his heels and turned to see her with a hand out reached and her eyes begging for him to not leave. He felt upset, why was she so quick to refuse help and get checked up.

"Why? Why on earth should I not retrieve him when you are clearly ill! How has my father not noticed how badly you've gotten!"

His once gentle tone was now raised and angry. He was obviously upset over the whole thing and the fact that Alanna was refusing help only irked him that much more.

"Your father is a busy man, I've not seen him the last few nights. I've also been locked up working."

"So that he won't see how badly you've gotten?"

Alanna flinched, Tyrion was a smart man who had hit the nail right on the head. Tyrion seen this and walked back to her and stopped. He looked up at her with concern, as he placed his hand on her knee.

"Alanna, why do you refuse to see the Measter?"

Alanna bit her bottom lip as she felt her emotions unwind. She sobbed lightly, causing Tyrion to remove his hand and straightened his back as he stepped backward. He hadn't ever seen Alanna cry before, he wasn't particularly capable of easing a woman when they were emotional.

He swallowed softly and took a step forward again and placed his hands around her arms, doing his best to hug her.

What he hadn't expected was for Alanna to grab him back and burry her face in his shoulder. He stood there stiff as a board as he patted his back the best he could to attempt to comfort her.

"My family is dead. Sansa won't even look at me. What does it matter if I live or die? What does it matter? I'm so useless!"

"You are not useless!"

Tyrion said strongly as he pulled away and grabbed Alanna by the face. He looked up at the younger woman. He was searching her eyes for anything that could show him that she still had some fight left in her, but he found none.

Instead all he found was the tired eyes of a woman who had been fighting for far too long. A woman who had been crushed to pieces months ago, but still stood strong for her family.

A woman, who against all odds gave up her own happiness so that it might help her family.

"Alanna Stark, you are brilliant, stunning, and kind. Your sister needs you now more than ever, even if she won't admit it, she cares for you. You are my friend, I care for you. You have people who would be crushed to see you slip away."

Alanna sniffled as she looked down at Tyrion. His words struck her and they struck her hard.

"You cannot take the cowards way out. I will not allow it. I will not let you do that to Sansa."

He said, his little hands cold on her warm face. She sniffled again as her bottom lip stopped quivering the best it could.

"Tyrion..."

"Please, Alanna, let me take you to the Measter. Please."

She had never known a Lannister to beg the way Tyrion had done with her. Alanna licked her lips for a quick second before nodding her head. Tyrion sighed and moved his hands from her face to her own hands.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'd hate to say that I cannot carry you. And we'd look like a mess walking down the hallway if I even attempted."

He joked causing Alanna to chuckle lightly seeing the grin upon Tyrion's lips. She nodded her head and stood, walking slowly beside Tyrion on their way to see the Measter.

 

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister felt as if no matter how fast of a pace he walked he could not arrive soon enough. He waved the guards away that had tried to follow after him, he didn't need them, he needed to get to Alanna's chambers.

A messenger boy had been sent to fetch him from Tyrion. Alanna had fallen ill and he hadn't had a clue -- well, he had, but she had waved it off due to the heat.

Now the fifty-five year old man walked briskly through the halls until he busted in through her chamber doors. This caused the Measter to jump as he had just dipped a rag in a bowl of ice cold water and was applying it to Alanna's forehead.

Tyrion was present, as was Alanna's sister - Sansa.

It was then Tywin looked to Alanna and seen just how pale she looked. Her once tanned skin was ashen and her cheeks held a redden color to it. He felt frozen in place, seeing his future wife laying on the bed seeming half dead.

"Everyone out."

Tywin ordered, causing Tyrion and Sansa to leave the room quickly. The Measter attempted to leave, but Tywin raised his hand.

"Not you."

He ordered, causing Pycelle to go back to the corner of the room where he was mixing medicine.

Tywin approached Alanna slowly and stopped at the edge of her bed. He felt weakened seeing the young woman laying here in such a state.

"What's wrong with her?"

He questioned, his green-golden eyes not dare leaving her body. Her chest heaving heavily. He had just seen her a few days ago and she wasn't anywhere near this state.

"She is lacking fluids, hot to the touch, complaining of aches in the head. Lord Tyrion brought her back here, apparently halfway here she collapsed in the hallway, complaining of body aches. She has only worsened in the hour."

Pycelle said as he mixed some herbs into a glass of water and brought it over to her. Tywin grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat beside her bed. He nearly reached out for her hand, only keeping away from it due to the fact that Pycelle was here watching.

"I believe, my Lord, that Lady Alanna Stark is with _child_."

He said grabbing the back of Alanna's neck and raising her to help her drink the water.

Tywin's eyes widened a bit. Pregnant. Why hadn't she told him she believed herself to be pregnant? She was the eldest of her siblings so she should have known the signs?

" _You are sure?_ "

"I have checked her body, there is a small bump on her stomach. A baby bump, my Lord."

Tywin listened carefully and watched as Alanna slowly drank the herbs that were given to her. He didn't really know what to say. He honestly hadn't believed that his old body could still produce heirs and so he wasn't worried about it.

But apparently he was still able to make children.

Tywin sat there, and finally he grabbed Alanna's hand and took it into his own. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He held her hand tightly, not feeling her holding back caused concern in the strong old lion.

Pycelle seen the action but knew better than to comment.

"Will she make it?"

He questioned his eyes refusing to be removed from her closed eyes and pale face.

"Only time will tell my Lord. If the fever breaks she and the child might have a chance."

Pycelle said moving away from the both of them. He watched for a moment longer as he seen Tywin still holding onto her hand.

"I'll leave you alone my Lord."

He said only to have no reply. Pycelle showed himself out as he left the two alone. Tywin continued to sit there. His mind racing as he tried to fathom the fact that he could not only loose a child, but the second woman that he ever cared about.

Sighing deeply, Tywin brought a hand up to cover his face as he sat there beside her bed.

Praying to both the old and new Gods that she'd make it through this mess.

 

 


	17. Murder

"Father hasn't left that room since he arrived."

Tyrion said looking to his elder brother Jaime. The blonde looked down at him with a deep frown. It had been two days already and Tywin had refused to leave Alanna's side.

He had his work brought to him and any meetings he had Tyrion see to them for the time being. Something which Tyrion hadn't expected in the slightest. He expected his cold hearted father would have seen her once and then left to return to his work.

After all he hadn't even visited Tyrion while he was in the black keep from the battle of Blackwater.

"Odd yes, but from what I've heard father adore the girl."

Jamie said in a rather baffled tone himself. It was odd to think that his father could find enjoyment in someone young enough to be his own granddaughter. Or the fact that he was willing to stay by her side while she was basically on her death bed.

"Maybe it reminds him of mother. The fact that she's pregnant and could die?"

Jaime questioned looking down at his little brother, who quickly looked up at him.

"So will father blame this child as well if she dies?"

Tyrion snapped as he gave a half glare to Jaime. The blonde snorted and shook his head, understanding Tyrion's words.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Who knows. Father is... father hasn't seemed to be himself since he showed admiration toward the Stark girl."

Jaime said knowing how his father had been odd since the woman was taken under his wing. Jaime had heard enough from his sister and the rumors on the wind as he came back home.

"I don't believe Sansa could handle loosing the last of her family. I think... I think it would drive her to the end."

Tyrion voiced his concerns looking to Jaime. He couldn't say he understood on that level, but he understood the meaning of family. He understood the pain that he'd feel if his family died and left him alone.

That was something he never wished to feel.

"She seems strong, Alanna, I believe she'll pull through."

"You didn't hear the way she spoke to me, dear brother. She spoke about giving up moments before she collapsed in the hallway on the way to see the Measter."

"She wants to die?"

Jaime asked shocked to hear this new information. Tyrion nodded and sighed deeply. He knew the girl was hurting and honestly didn't believe that she'd pull through due to it.

"I had to convince her. She was set in her mind, which is why she had gotten so incredibly bad. She was willing to just...."

Tyrion sighed and rubbed his head. He leaned back in his chair, Jaime looking down at the little man. The blonde shook his head and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do not let Cersei hear this... she'll only use it to turn father against her. She doesn't like Alanna, never has -- this is the last thing we all need."

Tyrion said looking up at his brother. Just then the doors opened and in walked Sansa. The poor girl seemed a mess right now. Her eyes as red as her hair and her cheeks matching the color. She walked into their chambers and stopped seeing Jaime there as well.

"Oh -- "

"Don't worry, I was just leaving."

Jaime said seeing the distraught expression the young girl was giving him. Jaime nodded to his brother and gave him a small pat on the shoulder before walking past him and Sansa. Once Jaime had left the room, Tyrion turned his full attention toward his wife.

"How is she?"

He questioned knowing that the girl had went to see her sister. Sansa shook her head and walked over to the table which held the wine that Tyrion had been drinking. She grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink. Bringing the glass up to her lips she tipped it back and took a huge swig.

"That bad?"

He questioned causing Sansa to give a shaken sigh and glance at him from over her shoulder.

"She's still not able to stay awake. She's sleeping... Measter Pycelle says it's due to the fever - which has yet to break - he's concerned that she'll end up loosing... loosing the child... if the fever doesn't... if it doesn't -- "

"She's strong, Sansa. Once of the strongest women I've known. She'll make it through this. Her and the child both."

Tyrion spoke up doing his best to ease his wife's worries about her sister. Sansa gave a small sob as she shook her head and returned the cup to her lips.

"I was so mad at her for everything that had happened! I was so mad at our mother and brother's death that I didn't care what happened to her! I -- It's my fault she wasn't taking care of herself!"

"Sansa -- "

"I pushed her away! I blamed her! I blamed her because she stood beside Tywin!"

"Sansa you cannot blame yourself, it will bring no good to anyone. Your sister most certainly wouldn't want you to take the blame. It is no one's fault that she has fallen sick."

Tyrion said standing from his chair and walking over to Sansa. The redhead girl looked down at him as she placed her glass down on the table and cleaned her face of the tears.

"She will get through this I know it. Your sister is too stubborn to let death take her."

Tyrion was doing everything he could to calm his wife's nerves, even if he himself didn't believe the words he knew that all he needed to do was make Sansa believe them. And it seemed to work for the most part. The young girl was looking down at him after cleaning up her face a bit.

"You really think she'll pull through?"

"Yes. She's strong Sansa. You should have seen her when my father first took her captive at camp. She didn't care that he was Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannsport, Hand of the King -- she treated him like any other Lord. She showed no fear toward him. She is a force that even Death would be foolish to cross."

Tyrion said taking her hand in his and holding it, looking up at her.

"Alanna Stark will live, Sansa. She's too stubborn not to."

 

* * *

 

Alanna slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body soaked in sweat. She looked around not recalling much. Last thing she remembered was walking down the hallway with Tyrion and then... nothing.

Alanna sighed and turned her head, the pain present as she did so. But she was quiet as something or someone she should say had caught her eye.

Tywin Lannister was sleeping while sitting up in the chair beside her. She laid there wondering for how long he had been there. How long had she been here?

She watched him closely and seen that his face had gotten more beard, just enough to tell her that he hadn't shaved in a few days.

Had he been here this whole time then?

"Tywin?"

Her dry and crackling voice called out causing the man to startle as he woke up. He rubbed his face and quickly looked to Alanna. He moved to lean over in the chair seeing that she was now awake.

"Alanna... how do you feel?"

He questioned causing her to lick her lips.

"My head aches. And my body as well. How long have I been here?"

"Three days give or take."

Tywin said rubbing his face again before grabbing her a glass of water. She watched him closely as he moved over to sit on her bedside and handed her the water, helping her to sit up a bit better to drink.

"You gave everyone a scare. I thought I told you once to not do that again?"

"I'm sorry -- "

"Drink."

He said causing her to drink all the water from the cup slowly. Once it was gone she clicked her tongue, her throat feeling less dry and her mouth thanking him for the drink.

Tywin then returned the cup to the nightstand and looked at her. He sighed deeply and moved his hand over her sweaty forehead. He moved her brunette hair out of her face and down and around her cheeks.

"Alanna, did you know you're with child?"

He questioned getting right to the point. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape. She didn't have any idea that she was with child. If she had known she would have taken better care of herself for starters.

"I - I - I'm pregnant?"

"I'll take that as you didn't know."

Tywin said moving his hand from her face to her hand. He sighed deeply through his nose as he held her hand tightly.

"I've spoken with Measter Pycelle. You're at least three moons with child if not four."

"Seven Hells."

Tywin arched a brow looking at the young girl. She looked up at him with a large frown.

"I'll didn't think that I was pregnant. I thought it was the heat, my stomach was upset from the heat so I stopped eating so much... Tywin what if the child is -- "

"The child is fine. So long as your feaver breaks, the child will be fine."

He reassured her. He wore a large frown upon his lips as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Once your feaver breaks you'll eat and drink plenty of water, no wine."

He informed her watching her laying there as she tried to process things. He wasn't happy that she had gotten sick, not with being pregnant, after the fact that Sansa had told him that she hadn't seemed to be taking care of herself as of late.

"From now on all meals prepared for you will be fully eaten, you'll drunk at least one pitcher of water each day -- no less."

He said making his demands with her. She looked up at him. He was making demands. He was showing her that he was serious about this child - of course he was this was another heir they were talking about.

Not just any heir, but an heir for the North. A Lannister heir for the North -- once they married. That's when Alanna's eyes widened. They needed to marry prior to the birth of the child unless it end up a Bastard.

No doubt Tywin already knew this - which of course he did - but it raised many a questions for Alanna in the back of her mind. The first and foremost what would her sister think of her now being pregnant?

Alanna closed her eyes slowly and sighed through her nose. She relaxed best she could against the pillow that was soaked in her own sweat.

"How long have you been here?"

Her next question came as she re-opened her eyes and looked at Tywin's stoic and unreadable expression. He didn't say anything as he removed his hand from hers and looked over her body.

"Long enough."

Was his reply. Alanna already figured the answer by the way Tywin's tired eyes moved across her body, her stomach mostly, until his green-golden gaze fell upon her blue-golden one.

"I'm sorry to have kept you here, Lord Tywin."

"Do not apologize. Just... get well."

He said as he rose from the bed finally and straightened out his uniform.

"I'll leave you to rest for now. I'll return tomorrow. Until then listen to Measter Pycelle. He knows what's best."

He told her with his back to her before he walked away to leave the room. Alanna closed her eyes when she heard the door shut behind him.

Tywin lannister had never been a man to show emotional weakness and yet here he had been -- sitting with Alanna the entire time she had been sleeping. For a man so he'll bent on ruling the Seven Kingdoms and appearing to be a man who did not care for other, he was doing a piss poor job now.

Alanna knew, as did the rest of his family, that by him staying at her side meant that he actually cared about her well being. Sure, he could blame it on the pregnancy and saying that he was only concerned for his heir and not the least for her.

But that would be such a lie that not even Tywin Lannister, the mighty Lion of Casterly Rock, could manage to convince anyone.

Not even himself.

 

* * *

 

"You shouldn't be moving around so much, you must rest sister!"

Sansa pleaded with Alanna, watching as the elder moved about her room getting dressed.

"Sansa, I've been sentenced to my bed for the last three days! I'm feeling much better. My feaver is gone and I'm eating and drinking again. I'm fine."

Alanna scolded rolling her eyes at her sister's worry. Sansa had done a complete turn around and had come back to her side after the whole pregnancy scare. She understood that the child was worried for her, but it was to the point where Alanna almost believed she was going to have to fight off the smaller girl.

Then Sansa had stepped in front of Alanna and causing her to stop her movements. She had managed to get dressed and had her slippers on heading for the door when Sansa stopped her.

The grey eyes bored into her blue-golden ones. It was like a smoky mist almost as she looked into her sister's deep eyes.

"Alanna please -- "

"Sansa, I have work to do. As Master of Laws I cannot just simply sit about while there's work to be done."

She huffed and managed to move around her overly protective sister.

"Follow me if you must, but if Tywin asks about your current lack of pregnancy with Tyrion don't look to me for help."

Alanna snapped knowing that she was now officially running late to her work all due to Sansa. Sansa stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched with widened eyes as Alanna stormed away from her quickly.

The young girl bit her lower lip as she stood there watching her sister dissappear behind the corner. Lowering her head, Sansa placed her hands together over her own stomach.

True, she had not allowed Tyrion to bed her nor did she ever have the intentions to allow him the privilege once knowing that he wouldn't force her to do it. But what she had not expected her was elder sister's sudden outburst about producing Tyrion with an heir.

"Is she always so mean?"

The question came causing Sansa to jump, turning around to see her handmaiden Shae standing there looking rather annoyed.

"No. She's been sick..."

"She looks fine to me."

Shae said although having heard about the sickness in which Alanna had endured and how she was pregnant with Lord Tywin's child. Shae stepped forward and glanced at Sansa seeing the woman's angry expression, realizing that she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Forgive me, my lady, but it is just that you are her younger sister who is only trying to help. She should not be so rude to you is all I meant."

"She wasn't always like this. She use to be nice and soft spoken to us..."

Sansa admitted before she looked away from Shae and in the direction Alanna had vanished. Sansa stood there thinking about her sister. About when they were a family back in Winterfelt. Before this whole mess started.

How kind she was like their mother. How she treated her siblings like her own children and was caring and understanding of them. How strong and brave she acted and how she turned down suitors that she didn't agree with or didn't think they would be kind enough.

And now here, she was marrying and pregnant by the villainous man who had slaughtered her family. The man who was not known for his kindness or understanding of others.

Sansa knew that Tywin Lannister had to have some role in turning her once dear soft and caring sister into the woman that she was slowly becoming. Cold, harsh, quicker to anger.

Sansa bit her bottom lip and turned back to Shae looking at the brunet that stood there watching her.

"She's a good person."

She said although her voice didn't seem too convincing. In all honesty it sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than convincing Shae of her words. The woman noticed and took pitty on the younger girl.

Nodding her head and just agreeing was the easiest task to do. After all Shae had found a special place in her heart for Sansa after all the time she had spent here at King's Landing as her handmaiden.

"I believe you. We should get back. Lord Tyrion would like to have lunch with you."

She informed the woman finally of the reason why she had come in the first place. Sansa nodded and with a small sigh followed after Shae to have her lunch.

 

* * *

 

"The royal wedding is today."

Alanna spoke outloud in Tywin's presences. The man looked over at his soon to be wife, her back currently to him as she gazed out the window. He nodded, even though knowing that she could not see it.

"Yes. Joffery is to marry Margaery Tyrell."

He spoke up as he finished buttoning up his red tunic. Alanna turned around and noticed that for the first time she seen Tywin in some other color than black. She understood why he wore black, it was the color for mourning.

Even after all these years he still mourned for his fallen love Lady Joanna Lannister.

Alanna often found herself wondering if Tywin treated her the same he treated Joanna? He was nothing but kind to her, as she had often heard the same toward his late wife.

"When are we to be married?"

Tywin arched a brow as he glanced Alanna's way. He took into consideration that she may have been slightly on edge with her hand on her stomach. She was so far along and the last thing that either of them wanted was for their child to be born a bastard.

"Shortly after Joffery is married. A moon, perhaps?"

She nodded and stepped toward Tywin. She was far along enough now to the point where she had to have a bigger dress and she had two guards escorting her everywhere she went. Tywin may have won the war, but that did not mean that all their enemies were destroyed.

The last thing he needed was something happening to Alanna and his child that could have been prevented by the simple time given by a few guards.

Tywin was pulled from his thoughts by the soft touch upon his chest. Blinking slowly he looked down at Alanna, whom had touched him softly with the palm of her hand. Her bright blue-golden eyes gazed upon his green-golden ones.

A deep frown placed upon her lips as she watched him closely as if trying to read his ever stoic expression.

"Promise me something?"

She questioned keeping her gaze locked with his. He was silent which she figured was her key to continue. Her eyes softened greatly as her lips parted.

"Promise me that once we are married you won't send me away to Casterly Rock?"

Tywin took a sharp breath through his nose. Her request wasn't unreasonable, just unexpected. He'd be lying if he had said that the idea of sending her away hadn't ever crossed his mind.

Genna would take care of both her and the child, making sure that both had what they needed had he sent her back to the Rock. And after everything that she had been through, he would have thought that she'd been more than happy to give up her postion as Master of Laws and move far, far away from this place.

Kings Landing - Tywin was soon finding out - wasn't the best place for her. Between Cersei throwing a fit everytime the woman even took a breath and Alanna's near death he worried much more than he ever believed was humanly possible for him.

"Why?"

He wanted to know and to try and understand her reasoning as to why she refused to leave. Was if perhaps because her sister was still here? Well, if that was the case then the sooner Tyrion did his job and Sansa became pregnant the sooner she too could go to Casterly Rock.

"Why do you wish to stay in a place that only brings you misery?"

Alanna refused to lower her gaze even though she so much wished to at that moment. Instead she inhaled sharply through her nose and continued to look at Tywin.

"Because you're here."

Tywin hadn't expected such an answer. He had expected that it was because of her sister or her job as Master of Laws. Never had he believed for a second that she would have wished to remain here by his side after everything that she had been through -- even been through with him.

Tywin's eyes flickered from hers to the open window hearing the bells ringing off in the distance.

"We're going to be late. Come."

He ordered holding out his arm so that she could interlock with him. She lowered her gaze finally and took his offer of the arm. It was then Tywin lead them out of the room and to the wedding.

Where Tywin Lannister had one more good reason to send Alanna away immediately after their wedding.

_The King was murdered._

 


	18. Broken Promises

Garnet was in a fit of emotions that she was forced to hide. Not only had Tyrion and Sansa been accused of poisoning the king but Sansa had gone missing and was no where to be found. Alanna wasn't a religious woman by any means, but if praying to the Gods would keep her sister safe, that's what she would do in her alone time.

But alone time was now a very rare privilege.

Alanna watched in horror as her room was ransacked by Lannister guards as they overturned every corner of her room. Cersei had ordered for it hoping to find that it was Alanna who had helped somehow in taking part of the murder of her son.

Of course this only upset Alanna more and she attempted to seek out comfort - whatever she could get really - from Tywin.

She was lucky that the man allowed her to stay in his room of the Hand while the guards went through her things so she did not have to watch. She didn't know for sure, but she figured that Tywin was glad for her closeness to him after the King's wedding the other night.

She knew he wouldn't come right out and say it, but she could somewhat tell from watching him that he was keeping an extra close eye on her.

He wanted her safe.

"Tywin would you like some more wine?"

She asked softly seeing his cup had emptied. He stopped writing with his quill and looked at her. His expression was soft and his eyes tired. He had only had two cups, one more would not hurt.

"Yes I would."

He said, his voice as soft as his expression. Alanna nodded as she stood, leaning over his desk and plucking up his cup to take it with her to refill it. Alanna picked up the pitcher of wine but suddenly stopped. She arched a brow and placed the pitcher closer to her nose and sniffed at it.

She blinked several times, the wine smelled of an odd odar. Unbeknownst to her Tywin had glanced her way when he heard her sniffling. He noticed she was sniffing the wine.

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know. The wine it smells... odd?"

She said turning to face him with a frown. Tywin arched his brow and stood from his chair to come over and inspect the jug for himself. Stopping in front of her, he leaned down and took a small whiff and then pausing before taking a larger one.

"Yes... it does have an odd odar doesn't it?"

Tywin questioned looking into the dark liquid. It wasn't something that he would have expected or had even caught on his own - of course the man never smelt his own wine before drinking it he just drank it - had it not been for Alanna.

"Put it down. Have a guard fetch the Measter right away. Do not touch it again."

Alanna's eyes widened but said nothing as she placed the jug down and left to do as she was told. She returned after finding a guard that wasn't far from Tywin's room and then came back.

"Tywin?"

She asked seeing the man looking down at the wine still. He glanced over her way as she approached him.

"Have you drank any?"

"No, just water."

"Good."

"Tywin whatever is the matter? Please tell me."

She begged causing Tywin's jaw to shift.

"We'll see what the Measter has to say. I don't want your head filled with more worry incase I am mistaken."

This caused Alanna's stomach to twist in a sickly manner. What was wrong with the drink? Was it poisoned as well? Was someone poisoning Tywin too?

When the Measter arrived and smelt the jug that was his conclusion; posion.

"It's very faint. However did you smell it?"

The Measter questioned Tywin, who then nodded toward Alanna.

"It's didn't. She did."

"Ah, the enhanced smell from the pregnancy. You're very lucky my lord this posion isn't very strong smelling but since that is the case it is most likely intended to kill you slowly."

"Someone is trying to kill me and you say I am lucky?"

Tywin gave a sharp snap glaring st Pycelle. He knew what the man meant, but he was in no mood. Not after the expression on Alanna's face. The overly worried - nearly terrified - look she wore as she sat back down in her chair.

"Find the person responsible for this and bring them to me. I want several men looking, but be quiet about it. I don't want alarms raised and them flee. I want them found!"

Tywin shouted at the end. His anger clearly showing. Pycelle nodded and bowed several times quickly before he fled from the room. Once Pycelle was gone Tywin turned back toward a now crying Alanna. His gaze softened as he approached.

"Stop."

He said taking her face in his hands. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes he came to cherish so much. She sniffled a little more before she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry - "

"There's no need. I'll have the person found and they shall be seriously delta with you have my word."

Alanna bit her lower lip and looked up at him through watery eyes.

"I can't lose you too."

"And you won't. I promise."

 

* * *

 

Alanna sat not far from the throne where she was able to hear what was being said extremely clearly. She sat there listening to witness after witness and couldn't help but feel bad for Tyrion.

He had been nothing but kind to her since her arrival and it was hard for her to believe that the man was capable - or stupid enough for that matter - to posion the king and kill him in front of a wedding full of different nobilities.

But there she sat, her hands attempting to stay away from holding her belly as to not raise suspicions that she was pregnant with Lord Tywin's child and the two of them not even married yet.

The last thing she needed was to upset Tywin and have nasty rumors going around that Alanna Stark was his mistress.

He already had to deal with this.

A few maids, a few squires, and even Sansa's handmaid Shae - for whatever reason - spoke against Tyrion. It was only later through the hearing did she learn that Shae had been Tyrion's mistress which made sense as to why she had been brought forth and spoke so strongly against Tyrion.

After the trial had adjourned and people started filing out of the room, Alanna staid seated and watching as everyone else went to leave.

"Enjoying the show?"

Alanna turned and seen Cersei standing there with a forced small smile upon her lips. Alanna never left eyes with the woman.

"Hardly. It's awful to think that a family with such strong family values would turn against one another like this."

Cersei gave a small chuckle and nodded her head.

"My brother was never really family. He's a bastard in the eyes of my father due to his deformities. Which is why father needs more heirs. Tyrion will die for his crimes and then Casterly Rock will need another son to take it."

"Forgive me, your grace, but your Lord Father seems to be needing me."

Cersei hushed and turned to see Tywin standing there waiting, watching the two of them closely and Alanna even closer. Cersei made a sound under her breath as she turned back and gave Alanna a small smile once more.

"Yes, of course, run along to my Lord father."

She said as Alanna gave a small bow and proceeded toward Tywin, feeling the Queen's glare burning a hole in her back.

Climbing the steps to the throne Alanna took Tywin's outstretched hand as he went and escorted her out the back way of the throne room.

"My daughter still attempting to dig her claws into you?"

"She's grieving. She doesn't know what she's doing right now."

"I imagine you speak from experience."

Alanna nodded. When nearly all of her family had died Alanna wasn't in her right mind either. She just wanted to die and be with them like anyone else who had ended up loving someone too much and then losing them.

"I have something for you. A suprise if you will."

Tywin said as he walked Alanna through the hallway. She arched a brow as she allowed Tywin to lead her. She didn't know where they were headed and she didn't understand what could Tywin possibly have for her?

Her questioned seemed to be answered however when Tywin took her into a large room and there stood the man that was prepared to marry the two of them.

"Marraige?"

"Yes."

Tywin said as he looked down at her. His green-golden gaze linger on her blue-golden ones.

"You're to have my child and with the trail so close to being done, I will have much work ahead of myself. Best we do this now, while I have the time."

"I understand."

She said with a small nod and Tywin's lips twitched.

It seemed she did indeed understand.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Tywin!"

Alanna cried out as her - now - husband thrusted into her. Her whole body rocking with Tywin as she arched into him. The elder man grunted grabbing the underside of her left leg and pushed it back, allowing for Tywin a closer contact with her.

Her eyes closed tightly being tangled around his limbs in his -- no in their bed.

Their marraige ceremony had been quick and very simple. To be honest Alanna hadn't figured Tywin would have moved the wedding up so suddenly with so much happening. She could understand, but she wouldn't have guessed.

"Let me hear you."

He growled causing for Alanna to moan out loudly. With every thrust he gave came a loud yelp from Alanna's lips. Her fingers dug into Tywin's back causing the proud old lion to growl louder. His lips decended upon her as it was passionate and wanting.

The fire between their body's was something that Alanna had never thought she'd feel before with anyone. And most certainly not with the master powerful man in Westroes.

Feeling his lips part from hers and kisses being placed all down her exposed neck Alanna cried out and came, her lower body quivering from the continuation from Tywin.

He grunted but kept pushing forward driving his thobbing cock into her.

He watched closely as her body shivered and shook again as she cried out once more cumming again.

Tywin let go as well spilling his seed into her already pregnant belly before he collapsed against her.

"Tywin, you're squishing me."

She whimpered causing the old lion to smirk before he rolled over and laid down beside her. He looked at her tired expression and damp hair that had been soaked in sweat.

He just continued to gaze upon her as she laid there naked in their bed -- they were married and Tywin could hardly believe it himself.

What was once a stand off before a proud lion and an equally proud wolf turned into one of the most peculiar relationships he'd ever seen.

Something that he never expected to work out. Something that he expected would have ended in her beheaded and him an attempted assassination.

But he was wrong for once.

"You've done rather well for yourself."

Tywin spoke up causing Alanna to look at him oddly as if questioning him. He chuckled and looked to his wife.

"Queen of the North and the Rock. Those are rather impressive titles. Ones you should be proud to have."

"I am no Queen of the North. I suppose however the Rock is now my home isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Will you send me there now?"

Tywin could tell that she had worry in her tone. She had already spoken once about not wishing to leave him and he hadn't given her an answer on if he'd send her away or not after they were married.

He laid there equally naked beside her laying atop the blankets and sheets. He just looked at his once wild wolf - his still wild wolf - and pondered over her request.

"I send you away now would be idiocy. We're in the mist of a trail and you are Master of Laws. You're needed here now more than ever."

Tywin informed her. She just looked at him before a large smile came to her lips and she rolled over onto her side. Her hand finding Tywin's cheek as she pushed her lips onto his, still smiling as she kissed him.

His hand fell upon her hip and he groaned a bit into the kiss. Pulling away slightly he looked at her and inhaled deeply through his nose.

He never would have believed himself to be married again. And he never believed it to be such a young beauty that belonged to a Stark girl.

 

* * *

 

"Alanna wait!"

Alanna had been on her way to the throne room when Jaime had called out to her. She turned around and seen the man headed for her.

"Jaime? What is it? The trail is about to start and I must -- "

"Please, you must help me. Father plans on killing Tyrion."

Alanna's eyes widened as she looked up at Jaime. Surely not? Surely Tywin would not kill a Lannister from the main line? His own son?

"You are sure?"

She questioned feeling odd having this conversation with the man. True she might have just married his father - and was now technically Jaime's mother - she was still extremely pushed back about taking drastic measures against any Lannister due to the well known nature that the family takes when crossed.

"You must speak with father and attempt to convince him."

Her eyes widened. Now she most certainly was baffled by this notion. Jaime was practically begging her to help save his younger brother from what Jaime believed would be a death sentence.

"And how am I to convince the Hand of the King to spare a supposed King Slayers life?"

"He cares for you, he'll listen to you."

Alanna couldn't help but scoff. Tywin Lannister might have cared about her but there was no possibly way that he would listen to her. He and she both had heard all there was to hear about Tyrion's personality and how he hated Joffery - who didn't really - even still with all the evidence showed against him Alanna couldn't help but believe that everyone was pushing too hard to make him seem juilty.

"He will not. You put too much faith in me Jaime, I am sorry."

She said turning back around and leaving the golden boy standing in the hallway watching as she retreated toward the throne room. She had arrived just in time to take her seat nearest to the throne. All eyes wandered along her body as she was the last to enter and sit.

Alanna could practically feel Tywin's eyes on her due to her almost lateness. She was now a Lannister and was held to much higher standards. Ones that she couldn't allow for slip ups like she had done in the past.

Slowly she turned her eyes toward Tywin and noticed that he was indeed looking at her. She kept her gaze locked with him up until the moment Tyrion was brought in and the judgement begun.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"You should send him to the wall."

Tywin arched a brow as he lifted his head from his lunch to look at Alanna. She too was there eating with him though Tywin noticed she had yet to touch her food. He sighed deeply and cleaned his face with a napkin before he plucked up his cup of water - since they still had yet to find the person responsible for the posion in his wine.

"You honestly believe that the Queen will stand for that?"

He questioned causing Alanna to bite the inside of her cheek.

"It doesn't really matter what the Queen wants does it? You're Hand of the King, which puts you in a position above her."

"Yes it does. But since it puts me in that position showing pitty on the man because he carries my name is a weakness I won't allow."

"Weakness? He's a dwarf that is to be sent to the wall. How is that weakness when you and I both know someone such as him wouldn't survive the year?"

"Because it is not what a King Slayer deserves!"

Tywin snapped causing Alanna's mouth to snap shut. She was silent for a moment, mustering the courage to speak again.

"And what about Jaime? He too is a King Slayer and yet he walks the halls golden armor, white cloak, sword. Shouldn't he have been beheaded or is it different because he was on your side?"

Alanna watched as Tywin clinched his jaw together out of frustration. He was becoming rather cross with how supportive Alanna was with Tyrion in wanting him to live.

"Why do you care weather he lives or dies? You seem to care an awful lot about the man. Care to explain why that might be?"

"Because he's my friend. He's helped me. He helped save my life, our child! Have you forgotten that!"

"Of course not."

Tywin snorted and shook his head before he cast his eyes out to the beauty of the courtyard. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he moved them back to Alanna. It was then that the doors behind her opened and Tywin's gaze moved to Jaime who had entered the room.

"Father please, I must speak to you about Tyrion."

Tywin arched a brow as he looked between Jaime and Alanna and scoffed.

"I see... let me guess you want me to spare his life and send him to the wall as well?"

Jaime was quiet for a moment before he glanced down at Alanna who sat there keeping her eyes on Tywin. Hearing his father give a slight sarcastic laugh Jaime looked back to him.

"I was wondering why you were pushing so strongly, now I understand the reasoning."

Tywin told Alanna looking at her before he glanced back over to his son.

"You think using my wife against me will change anything?"

Tywin spoke up looking at Jaime, who stood there with his arm draped across his sword.

"I wasn't using her against you, father."

"No? Trying to get Tyrion sent to the wall instead of his head on a pike by having her speak to me isn't using her?"

Jaime was silent for a moment as he hung his head and sighed deeply. He then relooked to his father and gritted his teeth.

"He's my brother. You once told me that the family name is the only thing that lives on. He's a Lannister."

Alanna felt very awkward sitting here listening to father and son speaking about Tyrion and their views on the matter. But she didn't say anything as she allowed for them to continue speaking.

"Indeed. He's a Lannister."

His father agreed. Jaime shook his head and took a step forward.

"Then let him live! I'll -- I'll renounce my oath as King's Guard and become your heir to Casterly Rock if you let him live!"

"Done."

Alanna's gaze snapped toward Tywin as he gave the quick amswer. Her eyes widened. He had wanted Jaime to come to him and offer this deal? She blinked slowly -- how could Tywin refuse such an offer and knowing it was all Jaime could give.

"You will renounce your oath forthwith and return to Casterly Rock where you will take a wife and bear children which will carry on the Lannister line. In exchange, Tyrion will not die."

Jaime and Alanna both were silent for a long moment before Jaime gave a quick bow and proceeded to the door. He seemed just as shocked as she did hearing that Tywin had said. She looked to her husband with an arched brow.

"So..."

She started finally finding her voice causing Tywin to look at her with a slightly amused expression from the conversation.

"So much for Lady of the Rock."

She said causing Tywin's amusement to leave his face.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you. You promised Jaime!"

Alanna raised her voice as she looked at Tywin. The man was in no mood for this from his own wife. He turned and glared at her.

"You don't think that I did everything in my power? Do you honestly believe that I would strike the deal with Jaime only to throw it all away!"

Alanna shook her head as she backed away slowly. The man before her was of course the one told in the tales. This was the real Tywin Lannister that she knew was somewhere dormant inside of his body.

This wasn't the one he had shown her. It wasn't the caring and soft spoken one.

No it was the quick to anger and once angered a raging war path of a man.

Tywin lifted his finger and pointed toward the door. It was late at night now and Tyrion had just lost his duel and Oberyn was slain. There was no hope left for Tyrion only death.

"Do you honestly believe that I will allow him to die! Do you have such little faith in me!"

Alanna couldn't speak. What more was there to say now that the trail was over and the ideal of Tyrion's head on a pike on the wall was too much for Alanna to bear. She shook her head.

"Then do something! Don't just bow before the Queen!"

"I am not bowing before anyone! The vote was given Tyrion is guilty!"

"No!"

Alanna yelled right as the door to their chambers opened slowly. Both of them turned their eyes toward the door and seen Tyrion standing there.

Alanna looked at him dumbfounded as if she couldn't process that Tyrion was standing there before them.

"Surely you're not bickering about me?"

He questioned looking between the two of them. It was then Alanna noticed the crossbow in his hands and her stomach turned.

"Tryion? Who let you out of your cell?"

Tywin questioned standing there in his nightware. Tyrion didn't answer as he stepped forward and closed the door behind him slowly. Once it was locked shut tightly behind him, he turned back to face the two of them.

"It's not important who let me out. I simply came to ask you father some questions."

Tyrion said looking from his father to Alanna and noticing that she seemed scared. His gaze softened at her, he didn't mean to scare her. She was the last person he wished to harm.

"Did you really think I would let them kill you?"

Tywin questioned standing there at an arm's length from Alanna.

"You're a Lannister. You're my son."

Tywin said again, explains to Tyrion what he had to Alanna. The woman watched between them.

"That's not why I'm here... father... do you remember the girl?"

Tywin looked at him oddly and Alanna's heart was racing. She had no idea what the two were talking about and she didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Girl?"

Tywin questioned. Tyrion just stood there knowing that his father didn't know who he was referring to and then he noticed the head nod.

"You mean that whore."

"She was not a whore. You will not call her that again."

Tyrion gritted his teeth and raised the crossbow. Alanna inhaled sharply watching the two of them interacting. Even Tywin stiffened a bit, not expecting the action.

"You're a Lannister. Even you are lucky enough to marry someone of noble birth -- "

"I was married!"

Tywin scoffed and looked at his son.

"She was a whore."

There was a whipping sound that echoed through the air as the bolt from the crossbow went flying into Tywin's chest. Alanna's mouth dropped open and her hand slapped over it as she gasped, watching Tywin fall against the bed.

He grunted and gasped, reaching for the arrow that was shot into his chest. He held it tightly before hissing and looking at the blood from his wound.

"You've shot me!"

Tywin cried out as Tyrion loaded the bow again. Alanna's heart racing as she stepped in front of Tywin, something that Tyrion had not expected.

"Alanna I need you to move."

Tyrion said as he picked up his crossbow again. She was now crying and Tyrion could see just how distraught this all made her. She shook her head.

"Please, Tyrion, you cannot. You must not."

She begged causing the smaller man to bit his lower lip as he steadied the bow in his hands.

"Please move."

He shook his head, seeming as if he was going to cry himself.

"The man you protect. You don't know what he's done. You don't know what he's capable of doing."

Tyrion said softly as his own eyes reddened with emotion. Alanna sobbed as she placed her hands over her belly.

"You recall Shae?"

He questioned causing Alanna to arch a brow. What did Sansa's handmaid have to do with any of this?

"Before I came here, I found her waiting in my father's bed in his quarters. She was wearing a Lannister necklace."

Alanna felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened as she gripped the fabric of her dress and slowly turned to look at Tywin. For once the man's face was readable. Not on filled with pain and anger, but seemingly enough -- hurt.

"It's true then? You were fucking my sister's handmaid?"

She questioned watching as for once Tywin was speechless. Alanna lowered her head and her breathing quickened as she sobbed again.

The man she had allowed herself to love was - in the end - fucking another woman right under her very nose. In the end Cersei was right, Alanna was nothing to Tywin other than a birthing cow for future children of his.

"I gave up everything I had for you!"

She screamed in anger and hurt.

Her parents and brothers dead and she ended up fucking the man that killed them all because she believed that he really did love her in return. She allowed him into her heart and this was how he repaid her -- by fucking the help?

"Alanna, since the moment I laid eyes on you in that tent I knew I wanted you. And overtime, I fell in love with you."

Tywin said strongly, causing Alanna to shake her head and scoff. She glared down at him.

"You don't hurt the people you love."

Her cold words caused Tywin's eyes to widen as she stepped away from the man. Tywin grunted as he continued to try to stand. He scrolled and watched as Tyrion raised his bow.

"You are no son of mine."

Tywin spat out of anger. Tyrion slowly shook his head.

"I have always been your son."

And with that the last arrow flew through the air and piricing Tywin in the stomach killing him.

Alanna watched as her once husband sunk to the floor. She bit her bottom lip as she fell to her knees and cried. Her hands being placed over her face as she sat there.

Feeling the gentlest of touches she glanced up and seen Tyrion holding out his hand to her, while his other rested on his shoulder.

"If you stay here, my sister will blame this on you, and you'll be killed."

He said softly his face portraying every emotion he had to show her. She looked from his face to his open and offering hand.

"Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

He told Alanna causing her to sniffle and look to and frow his hand and face.

Then she took his hand and they both disappeared into the night like ghosts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The continuation of this story is Willing which will be Alanna × Tyrion pairing and a separate story all on its own!


End file.
